El niño con el pijama de Superman
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: —¡Por favor! ¡Sólo toma dos o cinco! —Sólo hay cuatro de ellos —dijo Kageyama, contando lentamente a los niños para asegurarse de que no omitió a ninguno—, puedes lidiar con cuatro. Te he visto con más. Tsukishima aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos. —Hola —dijo—, ¿es realmente necesario llevar acabo un círculo de tráfico de niños frente a mi puerta?/ BkAkKrTskk
1. ¡Spiderman es el indicado!

**Hello~~~**

 **Estoy imparable, mas notas al final.**

 **Declaimer 1: Haikyuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate y _blah blah blah..._ Hacemos esto sin animo de lucro.**

 **Declaimer 2: El fanfic la historia y todo es propiedad de Smokey310. Tengo su total aprobación para traducir sus historias al español. Podrás encontrar el link a la historia original en ingles y a los dibujos inspirados en el fanfic en mi perfil. **

_Lo único mío es la traducción._

 ** _Advertencias:_**

 ** _YAOI_**

 ** _Poligamia._**

 ** _Limme._**

 ** _Capitulo NO beteado._**

* * *

Spiderman es el indicado.

* * *

 _Summary:_

 _— ¡Eres candente, Bro!_

 _Akaashi asintió en acuerdo e incluso Tsukishima sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo: —Lo eres._

 _Kuroo juntó sus manos sobre su corazón y sonrió de alegría como un niño pequeño antes de recordar que a pesar de su aparente galanura él aún no lograba ser la víctima de un ataque de faje—Entonces ¿por qué aún no tengo a ninguno de ustedes besándome?—reclamó._

 _—Porque eres decente._

 _—Prudente—corrigió Akaashi._

 _—Es imposible que yo sea más prudente que Tsukki, ¡vamos!_

 _—Tsukishima sólo finge que lo es- puedes ver su verdadera personalidad cuando está borracho—Bokuto dijo sabiamente._

 _—Es verdad—dijo Tsukishima. —Mi verdadera personalidad es muy promiscua._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Entonces, probablemente tú estás aquí porque viste el increíble cómic de rhymewithrachel's - pero sí encontraste este fic de alguna otra manera, por favor echa un vistazo a esto, por qué es como 100 veces más divertido que el fic en sí.**

 **Puedes encontrarlo aquí.**

 **Editado: Obtuve más maravilloso arte! Ustedes me están recompensando muchísimo 333 por favor checa este cómic hecho por hinatas-smile!**

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Ninguno recuerda realmente como todo eso comenzó. Sólo que todos empezaron a salir sabiendo que pasaría eventualmente y aun así terminó siendo una sorpresa _Tan. Jodida_.

Fue una de esas tardes donde ninguno estaba en el modo de ser el Único (idiota) en Estado Sobrio, como ellos lo llamaban, todos estaban mal en diferentes niveles y aumentando, así que terminaron siendo igualmente acusados de estar a punto de cruzar la línea. Al final, ellos sólo vagaron por el cuarto de Kenma en busca de videojuegos y llegaron satisfechos a casa hasta el sofá.

Tal vez fue una mala idea mezclar sus dinámicas. Usualmente eran Kuroo y Tsukishima contra Bokuto y Akaashi, algunas veces eran Kuroo y Bokuto contra Akaashi y Tsukishima, y casi nunca eran Bokuto y Tsukishima contra Kuroo y Akaashi. Pero esa noche Bokuto estaba tan emocionado por ganar que insistió en tener al campeón invicto en su equipo.

Nadie estaba ansioso por contradecir a un borracho Bokuto, especialmente por tan (hipotéticamente) inofensiva solicitud, así que Tsukishima sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué estamos jugando?

—Me las arreglé para tomar ilegalmente Mario Kart antes de que Kenma me echara—Kuroo orgullosamente mostró la caja del videojuego.

Mientras Akaashi y Bokuto refunfuñaron.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Él defendió Splatoon (1) con su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, así que ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

— ¡Hacerle cosquillas!—gritó Bokuto.

—Extorsionarlo—sugirió Tsukishima.

— ¿Sólo preguntar amablemente?—dijo Akaashi, lanzándole a los otros dos una mirada severa.

Kuroo ya estaba poniendo el juego en el WiiU y pasándole a cada uno su control favorito. Él mismo se sentó en el piso al lado de los pies de Akaashi, haciendo gala de su volante rojo.

—De todos modos, es demasiado tarde ahora. Ya lo hicimos cerrar su puerta con seguro—dijo afablemente— ¿Está alguien listo para otro shot antes de que empecemos?

— ¡Sí!—contestaron tres voces con diferentes niveles de emoción. Ellos terminaron tomando cinco shots antes de haber comenzado. Más que nada porque Mario Kart estaba perdiendo su atractivo y todos sabían quién iba a ganar al final; no hizo ninguna diferencia que Kuroo de alguna manera se las hubiera arreglado para hacer que Tsukishima bebiera el doble que ellos, al menos no en los resultados del juego.

El ruidoso grito de emoción de Bokuto marcó el final de la primera carrera y probablemente eso fue lo que comenzó todo, porque Bokuto no se limitó a sólo gritar, él tuvo que saltar sobre Tsukishima y agitarlo, gritando continuamente:

— ¡Lo hicimos! Oh hombre, ¡eres el mejor! ¡Nunca voy a jugar con esos otros perdedores otra vez!

Tsukishima ya se estaba balanceando pesadamente y no recibió de manera amistosa estar siendo sacudido.

— ¿Puede alguien por favor desactivarlo?—rogó.

Alguno de ellos realmente debió haberlo hecho, pero Kuroo y Akaashi estaban convenientemente sordos en ese momento.

— ¡Eres el AMO!—vociferó Bokuto.

A lo que Tsukishima contestó con un malagradecido '¡Uff!'.

Bokuto probablemente habría continuado gritando si Tsukishima no hubiera alzado sus manos hasta su cara y presionado sus mejillas juntas hasta que pareció un pez globo- uno milagrosamente mudo. Sin embargo no uno menos peligroso. Al final, ninguno podría decir si fue su estado de alcoholismo o Bokutolismo lo que lo llevó a expresar su felicidad de aquella manera. Es decir, él agarro a Tsukishima de la cabeza y lo empujó contra sus labios de pez, con un ruidoso '¡MWWWWWWWAH!' resonando en la habitación.

En este punto Kuroo y Akaashi seguían soltando risitas más o menos calladamente. Tsukishima no tanto.

— ¿Es en serio?—dijo, después de que Bokuto finalmente lo había liberado— ¿Incluso besas ruidosamente?

— ¡No lo hago!—protestó Bokuto—Yo beso muy dulcemente.

— ¡Tengo tu saliva hasta mi nariz!

—Bueno, ¡tú hiciste mis labios raros!

Kuroo y Akaashi seguían soltando risitas, obviamente. Los otros dos, sin embargo, habían caído dentro de una calma, en un concurso de miradas pensativas. Tan callados y pensativos como sólo dos personas muy borrachas podrían estar, lo cual instantáneamente hizo la situación más peligrosa.

Entonces, sin un momento adicional de duda, Tsukishima había cerrado otra vez la brecha entre ellos y presionó sus labios con los de Bokuto. Él lo recibió con la boca abierta- sin labios de pez globo esta vez, pero con mucha más cantidad de lengua, aunque estaba tratando de demostrar su 'dulce' estilo de besar. Kuroo y Akaashi cambiaron al instante sus risitas por un ataque de tos.

— ¿Qué?— fue todo lo que Kuroo dijo ahogadamente, pero ya era muy tarde.

Tsukishima y Bokuto se sentaron en el sofá, metiéndose mano, y ninguno podría hacer que ese momento fuera irreal otra vez.

— ¿Qué?—dijo nuevamente y tuvo el mismo efecto que la primera vez: ninguno.

—Supongo que estamos soñando—sugirió Akaashi, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él ya había aceptado que no aceptaba la situación, lo cual no la hizo menos real, pero mantuvo su cerebro en paro. Eso era probablemente una buena cualidad cuando se pasaba mucho tiempo con Bokuto.

— ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!—Kuroo dijo mientras pellizcaba su propio brazo como lunático— me niego a creer esto.

Akaashi seguía intentando mantener su alcoholizada forma de pensar.

—Ya sabes, las personas siempre están peleando sobre si el alcohol te hace alucinar o no. Creo que acabamos de encontrar la respuesta. Este es un gran día para la ciencia, en serio—Él bizqueó un poco, tratando de observar su alucinación más de cerca. Tsukishima estaba trepándose sobre el regazo de Bokuto y por alguna razón estaba estrechando sus bíceps. Parecía que estaba teniendo diversión, sobre todo por los suaves jadeos que escapaban de sus bocas. Las manos de Bokuto estaban acariciando los muslos de Tsukishima cariñosamente y sus labios permanecieron juntos, sin importar qué tan intensamente Akaashi los miró. —Fascinante— murmuró.

—No me vengas con esa mierda. Tsukki y yo hemos estado quedando el uno con el otro por casi diez años y ahora ¿él solo se embriaga y se besuquea con Bokuto primero?

—De hecho...—comenzó Akaashi, pero Kuroo lo detuvo con una suave palmada en su rodilla.

—Cierra la boca- ya había borrado la escena de mi memoria, no necesito recordarla otra vez. No puedo creer que voy a ser el último de este estúpido grupo en besar a Tsukki.

— ¿Quién dijo que de alguna manera tú vas a besarme?

Kuroo brincó cuando escuchó la voz de Tsukishima, nuevamente cuando dirigió su vista hacia él y descubrió que Bokuto se había movido a su cuello, lo cual dejó a Tsukishima obsérvalo con ojos cristalinos y hablar con la voz sin aliento. La boca de Kuroo repentinamente se secó.

—Por favor, Tsukki. Hemos estado coqueteando por meses.

—Si coquetear contigo significa que me embriagas tan seguido cómo es posible y luego descubres que eres muy bueno tomando ventaja...—él finalmente empujó a Bokuto para mirar apropiadamente a Kuroo. Bokuto cayó hacia atrás con un gimoteo y aterrizó en el regazo de Akaashi, donde afortunadamente se calmó tan pronto como sintió las manos del otro en su cabello. A veces él era más como un gato que Kuroo y Kenma juntos.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?—preguntó cuándo todos sólo se quedaron mirando unos a otros.

—Ustedes chichos son repugnantes, gente sin vergüenza—acusó Kuroo—Fajando el uno con el otro en cada oportunidad que tienen y dejándome fuera de toda esa diversión. Ustedes ya han besado a los otros- mientras yo estoy... Estoy imbesado. Aun cuando claramente soy el de mejor-ver aquí.

Bokuto parecía estar considerando seriamente sus palabras y llegó a la conclusión de que Kuroo era:

—Muy decente, bro.

— ¿Perdón?—la mandíbula de Kuroo cayó como si él fuera un sobre actuado estudiante de teatro. — ¿Soy muy decente? Amigo, tú eres el que descubrió mi carpeta de pornografía gracias a tu inexistente respeto por los límites- ¿eso luce muy decente para ti? ¿Lo hace?

—Creo que él se refiere a que eres muy prudente—tradujo Akaashi y Bokuto asintió seriamente desde su regazo.

—Todos nosotros nos hemos besuqueando unos a otros debido a situaciones estúpidas como esta. Probablemente tú eres demasiado inteligente para tener diversión.

—Tsukki también es inteligente— dijo Kuroo.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Akaashi también lo es.

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras todos aguardaban a que alguien mintiera y mencionara que Bokuto también era inteligente, pero al final no pasó nada a excepción de que Akaashi torpemente dio golpecitos a la cabeza en su regazo y el estado de ánimo de Bokuto se tornó amargado.

—Ustedes son malos.

Tsukishima, en un nada prometedor esfuerzo por ser amable, se inclinó y lo beso de nuevo. Tal vez él estaba demasiado ebrio para mantener su usual comportamiento de superioridad y su característica sonrisa burlona. O, más convincentemente, él trató de fastidiar un poco más a Kuroo. Al final él fue capaz de eliminar el vacilante estado de ánimo de Bokuto, con el precio de llevar a Kuroo a su límite.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

Tsukishima lo ignoró y continuó succionado la lengua de Bokuto, interrumpiendo el beso únicamente para decirle que tenía lindos brazos.

—Quiero decir... En serio. Brazos realmente lindos. Maldición.

Akaashi, quien aparentemente seguía fascinado con la inesperada acción que se estaba llevando a cabo en su regazo, asintió lentamente.

—Y tú tienes las mejores piernas que alguna vez he visto—dijo Bokuto, lo cual fue un poco inusual, debido a que él solía estar muy ocupado regodeándose en los cumplidos que recibía para pensar en responderlos—Son eternas. Cuánto miden... ¿Cómo dos metros?

—Me alegra saber que me ves como 100% piernas, pero gracias de todos modos. Sin embargo, no tengo las mejores piernas de todos nosotros.

—Claro que las tienes. ¿Quién más...?

—Kuroo—dijo Tsukishima.

— ¿Qué?—saltó Kuroo.

—Él se refiere a que tú tienes las mejores piernas—dijo Akaashi, el traductor designado del grupo. Kuroo sólo pellizcó su propio brazo otra vez.

—Nah amigo, las tuyas son mejores—respondió Bokuto, pasando sus manos, acariciando a lo largo de los muslos de Tsukishima y lanzándole a Kuroo una mirada de disculpa. —Más largas. Lo siento, Bro.

—Sí, yo sé que las suyas son mejores, no me ofende. Pero sigo enojado contigo.

—Tú puedes tener el mejor rostro, así que no te enojes.

Tsukishima sacudió su cabeza vehementemente.

—No seas estúpido- ¿Has visto a Akaashi? Si alguien tiene la mejor cara...

— ¡Oh joder, tienes razón!—Bokuto lucía sorprendido por haberse olvidado de su propio novio—Akaashi es el más lindo por mucho.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Soy el segundo en todo?—de repente Kuroo lucia muy involucrado en aquella discusión y esperó impacientemente mientras sus tres amigos ponían caras de reflexión.

—Bueno, sorpresivamente, ninguno de nosotros ha visto su-

— ¡Cierra esa boca ahora, Bokuto!—gritó Kuroo.

—Yo sólo decía. Creo que es raro. ¿Tienes algo que ocultar?

—Es sólo que no tengo como pasatiempo perder fortuitamente mis pantalones como otras personas.

—Bueno, no puedes ocultarlo para siempre—Bokuto dijo firmemente, sin importarle que tan escalofriante sonó.

Akaashi-como el ángel que era- había ignorado la discusión y el cambio de tema para interrumpir con un comentario lindo.

—Supongo que Kuroo tiene el mejor... Pon todo junto.

— ¿Te refieres a la mejor imagen completa?—caviló Tsukishima, llegando a la misma conclusión—Sí, eso tiene sentido. Podemos decir eso para que deje de lloriquear- la mejor imagen completa es definitivamente mejor que sólo una sexy pierna gigante.

—Ahí lo tienes—dijo Bokuto felizmente—Ahora puedes dejar de estar enojado.

Kuroo, a pesar de estar sentado solo en el suelo y seguir sin ser besado, lucía extrañamente conmovido.

— ¿En serio? ¿No lo están diciendo sólo para hacerme callar?

—Sólo un poco—dijo Tsukishima.

— ¡Eres candente, Bro!

Akaashi asintió en acuerdo e incluso Tsukishima sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo: —Lo eres.

Kuroo juntó sus manos sobre su corazón y sonrió de alegría como un niño pequeño antes de recordar que a pesar de su aparente galanura él aún no lograba ser la víctima de un ataque de faje (2) —Entonces ¿por qué aún no tengo a ninguno de ustedes besándome?—reclamó.

—Porque eres decente.

—Prudente—corrigió Akaashi.

—Es imposible que yo sea más prudente que Tsukki, ¡vamos!

—Tsukishima sólo finge que lo es- puedes ver su verdadera personalidad cuando está borracho—Bokuto dijo sabiamente.

—Es verdad—dijo Tsukishima. —Mi verdadera personalidad es muy promiscua.

Kuroo buscó algún snack para lanzarle a la cabeza mientras gritaba:

— ¡Mentiroso! Tu verdadera personalidad es provocativa pequeña mierda. Tú pasas tu vida entera tratando de hacerme pagar por ese campamento de verano de años atrás, a pesar de que me disculpe y lo lamente profundamente.

—No eres muy bueno tomando de tu propia medicina, señor maestro-de-la-provocación.

—Si realmente no eres decente, entonces deberías besarme justo ahora—dijo Bokuto, claramente excitado.

— ¡De ninguna manera!—dijo Kuroo— Hay sólo una persona a la que quiero besar ahora. La única persona que ha sido amable conmigo la noche entera, y ese es Akaashi.

Akaashi consideró sus palabras por un momento y conservó una muy convincente cara de seriedad mientras decía:

—Está bien. Ven aquí.

Esa obviamente era una reacción que Kuroo no había esperado.

— ¿Q-qué?—tartamudeó.

—Ven aquí y dame un gran beso—dijo Akaashi aún con su cara seria. Mientras tanto, la amplia sonrisa de Bokuto amenazaba con llegar hasta sus oídos.

—Él se pone muy sádico cuando está borracho. Es tan lindo.

—No soy sádico, solo tengo curiosidad.

— ¡Vamos Kuroo! Tú no eres prudente, ¿recuerdas?

Tsukishima le lanzó una de sus usuales sonrisas burlonas y eso fue lo que hizo que Kuroo finalmente se parara y caminara arrastrando los pies hasta donde Akaashi estaba sentado en el sillón.

—Está bien. Lo haré, siempre y cuando eso este realmente bien contigo—dijo, mirando a Akaashi cautelosamente.

—Ya te lo había dicho- eres candente. Así que realmente no tengo ningún problema con eso.

—Oh. Dios.

Kuroo aguardó un momento como si siguiera esperando para despertar de un sueño muy extraño, pero cuando nada pasó, no encontró otra solución que cerrar sus ojos e inclinarse para atrapar los labios de Akaashi con los propios. Ellos estuvieron así por unos segundos; Akaashi obviamente estaba esperando que hiciera algo más que sólo rozar sus labios juntos y Kuroo no tuvo más elección que inclinarse más cerca y presionar un poco más fuerte.

—Así es como se besa dulcemente—dijo Tsukishima, pero Bokuto no lo estaba escuchando.

Él estaba muy distraído por su vista preferencial desde abajo del beso entre sus dos mejores amigos. Kuroo había atrapado el labio inferior de Akaashi entre sus dientes y tiró de él gentilmente, antes de cambiar sus dientes por su lengua con un movimiento más profundo. Una de sus manos halló su camino al cuello de Akaashi. Las manos de Akaashi permanecieron en el cabello de Bokuto y súbitamente cerró sus puños con fuerza cuando la lengua de Kuroo entró en su boca. Bokuto hizo un sonido que pudo haber sido un gemido suprimido.

—Esto es muy caliente. Podría estar poniéndome duro, Tsukishima, no te sorprendas.

—Por favor no hagas esto incomodo—dijo Tsukishima, como si la situación aún no fuera lo suficientemente rara—Oh, joder, de hecho lo estás...— se movió con un salto rápido y esta vez definitivamente Bokuto gimió. Akaashi y Kuroo se separaron y bajaron la vista hacia él.

— ¿Qué?—dijo, desafiante. —No me miren así, puedo sentir que Akaashi también está medio empalmado. De hecho, lo ha estado por un rato.

— ¿Eso era realmente necesario?—suspiró Akaashi.

— ¿Y qué? Es sexy.

—Lo es— concordó Tsukishima.

Kuroo tenía un agresivo sonrojo extendiéndose por sus orejas.

— ¿Cuándo se hicieron tan sexuales? Extraño los días cuando eran lindos niños-de-quince-años, y no pensaban en ningún tipo de bolas fuera de las del voleibol.

—Repugnante—dijo Tsukishima— ¿quieres tener sexo con un grupo de-quince-años?

—Así que, eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora ¿verdad? ¿Teniendo sexo?—preguntó Bokuto.

—Gracias ti, viejo pervertidor—contestó Tsukishima.

— ¡De ninguna manera!—protestó Kuroo— No con el tierno e inocente Kenma solo a una puerta de distancia.

—Él probablemente está jugando un videojuego con los audífonos puestos, como siempre. No hay necesidad de ser tímidos—dijo Bokuto.

— ¿Qué pasa si él necesita usar el baño?

— ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?

— ¡Podría pasar hoy!

—Sabes que él tiene una vejiga de acero. Vamos, bro, no me quites esto ahora.

Pero no había ninguna manera de que Bokuto pudiera convencerlo de ser parte de esa estúpida idea- ni en un millón de años, incluso aunque tenía la misteriosa habilidad de sacar lo peor de Kuroo. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue Tsukishima quien se las arregló para hacer que Kuroo cambiara de opinión, simplemente inclinándose, agarrando su cabeza de recién levantado(3) y plantando un beso en sus labios que lo dejó sin aliento, jadeando por aire. Bokuto estaba observando desde abajo, como las defensas de Kuroo se disolvieron tan rápido y como él mismo se derritió por el toque de Tsukishima. Él realmente había estado esperando años para hacer eso- Bokuto seguía recordando algunas largas noches que pasó en el teléfono con Kuroo, de regreso a cuando Tsukishima era un muy testarudo y muy indiferente niño-de-quince-años. Bueno, tal vez no tan pequeño, pero él había sido muy paciente de cualquier manera. No es que él fuera muy diferente ahora, a excepción de su recién descubierta habilidad para ser compasivo con algunas cosas y obviamente perfeccionó su te-callo-con-un-beso. Bokuto se hacía una idea de dónde podría haber aprendido eso.

—Hm... Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba—dijo Tsukishima, aunque Bokuto podía ver el brillo de sus ojos desde abajo. Él estaba bastante seguro que Tsukishima había estado esperando eso por un tiempo; él sólo estaba en otro total nivel de testarudez.

—Vamos a hacerlo otra vez—jadeó Kuroo, y Tsukishima estaba nuevamente sobre él en un segundo, como mucho; sus delgados dedos agarrando el mentón de Kuroo, jalándolo más cerca.

Bokuto podía sentir a Akaashi poniéndose más duro por verlos besarse desde tan cerca y Tsukishima estaba moviéndose lentamente sobre su regazo, que todo lo que pudo pensar fue: 'Joder ¡sí! ¡Estamos haciendo esto!' Él movió su cabeza hacia arriba, pescando el primer pedazo de piel que pudo alcanzar, que resultó ser el cuello de Tsukishima otra vez. Ahí descubrió un chupetón que había dejado antes y procedió a chuparlo un poco más, para ver si podía hacerlo aún más oscuro. Tsukishima intentaba con todo su ser no hacer ningún ruido. Sólo suaves jadeos se le escapaban y se perdían en la boca de Kuroo quien seguía lamiendo hambrientamente a sus labios.

—Esperen un minuto...—Bokuto de repente recordó algo importante— ¡Esperen, ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de succionar la cara del otro, solo...por...—él usó su estratégica posición entre ellos para separarlos—un segundo! ¡Todo esto está mal! ¡En esta habitación hay dos personas que nunca se han besado el uno al otro y debieron haber sido las primeras en hacerlo!

Kuroo gimió como si hasta su último nervio hubiera sido separado por él mismo de su cuerpo, flotando lentamente lejos dentro del olvido.

—Eres como una plaga ¿sabías eso?

— ¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho 'hermanos antes que putas'(4), bro?

— ¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho 'Voy a empujar mi puño entero por tu garganta si alguna vez me llamas puta otra vez'?—preguntó dulcemente Tsukishima.

—No puedes intimidarme; soy dos veces más ancho que tú.

—Siempre puedo quitarme de tu regazo.

—Está bien, por favor no lo hagas, eres candente y se siente realmente bien, pero en serio necesito que Kuroo me bese ahora. Justo ahora, bro, ¿me escuchaste?

—Okay, bien—suspiró Kuroo—de todos modos no sé qué podría haber hecho con esa última pizca de dignidad que estaba salvaguardando.

—Vamos a hacerlo bien- ¡vamos a hacerlo estilo Spiderman!

— ¿Cuál?

— ¡Él de Spiderman es el indicado!

—Esto va a ser bastante incomodo—murmuró Kuroo para sí mismo antes de complacer a Bokuto.

Realmente lució muy incómodo- el sillón no era lo suficientemente grande, así que su cuerpo estaba doblado en un pronunciado ángulo para alcanzar boca abajo los labios de Bokuto. Hicieron que de alguna manera funcionara, de todos modos. En algún punto, Kuroo mordió la barbilla de Bokuto, solo para molestarlo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que su buen humor se fuera en ese instante. Él estaba desparramado debajo de sus tres mejores amigos, Tsukishima se mecía sobre su erección, Akaashi estaba duro contra su mejilla, y Kuroo devoraba su boca (y a veces su mentón)- eso se sintió muy bien como para estar malhumorado.

—Joder—gimió Bokuto, cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima y Akaashi no se habían contenido a sí mismos con simplemente mirar y ahora se estaban besando y tocando sobre la cabeza de Kuroo—En serio, podría correrme así, si tan sólo Tsukishima... Un poco más fuerte.

— ¿En serio estás planeando en venirte sin siquiera habernos enseñado tus bienes? ¿Hay alguna especie de alíen habitando tu cuerpo?—preguntó Tsukishima quien de mala gana se había despegado de Akaashi sólo para no perder la oportunidad de hacer un comentario mordaz.

—Quítame los pantalones, si tanto quieres verlos. Y los tuyos también, ¡mientras estás en eso!

— ¿Realmente tenemos que quitarnos toda nuestra ropa?—Kuroo seguía sonando preocupado por la salud mental de Kenma, sin embargo unas pocas prendas no podrían salvarlo en este punto.

—Aún tengo curiosidad sobre qué es lo que tienes que ocultar, hombre.

—Nada, puede que no sea tan monumental como tú, pero soy bastante normal, gracias.

—Entonces tengo que preguntar por qué aún tienes puestos pues pantalones. ¡Vamos, apúrate!

— ¿Piensas que estas acostándote con el puto Sonic? Me voy a quitar mis pantalones una pierna a la vez, como un humano normal lo haría.

—Ustedes chicos hablan demasiado. Eso arruina el ambiente—dijo Akaashi a través de un montón de tela.

Tsukishima se había negado fervientemente a quitarse sus pantalones y en cambio había engañado a Akaashi para quitarle la playera.

—Sí. Hagan el favor de callarse, trato de olvidar que estoy a punto de tener sexo con dos de los perdedores más grandes del planeta al mismo tiempo.

—Tsukki ¿has olvidado tomar tus píldoras-anti-actitud?—dijo Kuroo.

— ¿Has olvidado tomar tus píldoras-anti-fastidio?

Kuroo sólo sonrió, porque podía ver la manera en que Tsukishima estaba mirando el contorno de su miembro a través de sus bóxers—Yo podría necesitar un poco de ayuda con esto ¿sabes?

—Entonces que Bokuto te ayude. Yo estoy ocupado aquí.

Finalmente se las había arreglado para quitarle la playera a Akaashi, y terminó su dedicación a hablar cerrando sus labios con los de él otra vez. Bokuto, afortunadamente, estaba demasiado ansioso por ayudar a Kuroo a quitarse sus bóxers, incluso aunque los ángulos estaban mal en todas partes. Él tuvo que arquear su espalda y hacer la posición de un puente para al menos mirar a Kuroo, haciendo que Tsukishima se deslizara hacia su estómago en el proceso.

—Puede que tengamos algunos problemas de posiciones—Bokuto finalmente admitió. — ¿Por qué no te mueves hasta aquí y trabajas en ese chupetón que le hice a Tsukishima y así yo puedo tomar un buen vistazo de tus joyas?

—Por favor no hables como una prostituta, realmente no es sexy.

—Lo que sea, sólo déjame ver tus testículos.

—La urología no necesariamente lo hace más sexy.

—Bolas entonces, sé que te gustan las bolas, te he visto jugando con ellas muchas veces.

— ¿Realmente es este el mejor momento para juegos de palabras?—preguntó Tsukishima separándose de Akaashi una vez más.

Akaashi estaba comenzando a lucir un poco disgustado.

—Siempre es un buen momento para juegos de palabras— respondieron al mismo tiempo, rematando con un choque de manos sin siquiera haberse mirado el uno al otro.

Akaashi tuvo que jalar a Tsukishima de regreso al beso para detenerlo de alejarse. Afortunadamente, Kuroo finalmente se tomó en serio las palabras de Bokuto y prosiguió, montándose a horcajadas sobre su mejor amigo para poner su boca en el cuello de Tsukishima. Por un rato todo fue dichosamente tranquilo. Sin embargo, como en todos los momentos, fue eventualmente interrumpido por el grito de asombro de Bokuto.

— ¿ESTO ES REAL?

Tsukishima y Akaashi se dejaron ir el uno al otro para darle a Bokuto una mirada interrogante, mientras Kuroo sonreía burlonamente. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que Bokuto respondiera la no formulada pregunta con un grito mientras se incorporaba.

— ¡ESTE MAL NACIDO ESTABA ESCONDIENDO UN JODIDO PIERCING AQUÍ ABAJO!

La sonrisa de Kuroo se hizo más grande cuando vio la expresión en las caras de los otros dos.

La voz de Bokuto volvió a sonar desde entre las piernas de Kuroo nuevamente, un poco más suave esta vez.

—No puedo creer que nunca me contaste sobre eso—y luego— Esto va a ser Tan. Divertido.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

(1) Splatoon (スプラトゥーン Spratún?) es un videojuego de disparos en tercera persona desarrollado y publicado por Nintendo para WiiU

(2)Meterse mano, besuquearse, sobarse uno contra otro, darse el lote. En México es comúnmente conocido como fajar o faje.

(3) ya saben, por el extraño estilo de cabello de Kuroo. Parece que 'trae la almohada pegada'.

(4) 'Bros before hoes' es un dicho americano para llamar a la amistad antes que a mujeres que se interponen. Pueden darse un ejemplo más claro viendo la película 'Buenos vecinos' donde esta frase tiene importancia. (Está muy buena xD)

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

¿Qué les digo? ¡Ame traducirlo! Es de los mejores fanfics que he leído. Esta es la primera parte de una serie llamada "Stupid boys talking and some smut" Son varios one-shots que pueden leerse por separado y al final un fanfic que 13 capítulos. Los cuales pronto podrán leer por que ¡sí! los traduciré. ¿Por qué? ¡Por que están super bueno y me muero por hacer la comunidad BokuAkaKuroTsukki hispana más grande!

En fin, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer! Espero que dejen comentarios para Smokey :D

By: LaLa


	2. ¡EsBatman!

Holaaaa~ ¡Notas al final!

 **Advertencias:**

¡Yaoi! (Hell yeah)

Smut= Limme

Capitulo NO beteado, revisado pero no beteado así que se que alguna traviesa falta de ortografia se me pasó por ahí.

 **Declaimer** : Haikyuu no es propiedad de Smokey310 ni mío. Todo es de Furudate y nosotros hacemos esto sin fines delucro.

 **Declaimer 2:** ¡ _It's Batman_! no me pertenece. Todo es de la increíble mente e imaginación de Smokey310, quien fue tan increíble como para darme el permiso de traer este BokuAkaKuroTsikki al fandom hispanohablante.

 _Lo único mío es la traducción._

* * *

 _¡Hey hey hey!_

* * *

 **Es... ¡Batman!**

* * *

Summary:

 _—Solo ábrela, Tsukishima. No quieres ser visto con este grupo prácticamente desvestido en el corredor, estoy seguro._

 _—Primero díganme que hay ahí._

 _—Es..._

 _— ¡Batman!— gritó Bokuto, pero todos lo ignoraron._

 _—Es sólo un bicho—dijo Akaashi— Fuku-chan probablemente ya se lo comió. No hay necesidad de que estés asustado._

 _—Eso sería muy tranquilizador si no estuvieras temblando como un adicto a la heroína en abstinencia._

* * *

 _...•••..._

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Este fic ahora tiene un hermoso arte por kurumegane! Aún estoy llorando por eso.

NdT: Pueden encontrar ese arte en el link en mi perfil o en mi página en facebook de la cual les hablaré más abajo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—En serio ¿qué están haciendo?—preguntó Kuroo cuando los pisotones, el estrépito y el estruendo en el piso de arriba finalmente comenzó a hacerlo perder los nervios.

Kenma, aún impertérrito, mantuvo su mirada en la pantalla de su celular y ni siquiera pareció escuchar el alboroto de arriba.

— ¿No es esto normal?—dijo después de un tiempo.

Al parecer finalmente le había dado una paliza al monstruo virtual con el que fuera que había estado peleando y ahora era capaz de dirigirle la palabra a su compañero de cuarto (quien estaba bastante acostumbrado a estos retardos en la conversación).

Kuroo consideró sus palabras por un momento y trató de escuchar cualquier evidencia de normalidad. De acuerdo, no era fácil diferenciar una estampida de elefantes a Bokuto tomando una ducha, en cuanto al ruido, pero Kuroo tenía suficiente experiencia para notar la ansiedad en los pasos de arriba. Sin embargo, lo que realmente llevo la situación lejos fue que ahí obviamente había dos pares de pies corriendo alrededor y también el sonido de dos voces diferentes. Una voz en especial que activaba todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Kuroo e incluso Kenma dejó que su mirada se desviará hacia el techo por un segundo.

— ¿Ese fue Akaashi?

Pero Kuroo ya se había precipitado hacia la puerta, sin siquiera preocuparse por la cuidadosamente apilada torre de cajas de pizza vacía a través de la cual había corrido. Llegó a la puerta de Akaashi y Bokuto dos segundos después, con una pieza de masa-de-pizza-roída atorada en su cabello de recién levantado y usando nada más que bóxers y un calcetín.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— proclamó al entrar sin molestarse en tocar y se estremeció ligeramente cuando dos personas y un pájaro fueron volando hacia él.

El pájaro inmediatamente se posó en su cabeza para aniquilar el pedazo de pizza.

— ¡Kuroo! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí!—gritó Bokuto, quien nunca había aprendido que no todo necesitaba ser dicho tres veces seguidas.

Eso en absoluto hizo que Kuroo entendiera mejor, porque él sólo ignoró al pájaro en su cabeza y se volteó hacia sus dos amigos quienes estaban bañados en miedo detrás de él, ambos lo observaban con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No me asusta Fuku-chan, él es sólo un pequeño y estúpido búho.

— ¡No es un búho!—dijo Akaashi en voz baja.

—A quién le importa, cacatúa, búho, pingüino...—Kuroo levantó una mano para acariciar al plumoso pájaro en su cabeza— él sólo está intentando demostrar su amor, no hay necesidad de huir gritando.

— ¡No es un pájaro!—dijo Akaashi en la misma voz baja- una llena de miedo.

Kuroo lo había entendido en el mismo momento. Cuando había levantado su mano para acariciar al pájaro, sintió un suave y sedoso cuerpo, y no el dolor de un puntiagudo pico hiriendo sus dedos. El real Fuku-chan escogió ese momento para imitar la vociferante risa de Bokuto en su tétrico modo de pájaro desde la otra esquina del departamento y Kuroo secretamente esperaba que volara pronto por una ventana abierta y falleciera brutalmente en una corriente de aire descontrolada.

— ¿Qué...?—dijo Kuroo, tragando— ¿Qué hay en mi cabeza?

— ¡Es Batman!—murmuró Bokuto seriamente.

— ¡Voy a meterte una jodida puñalada!—susurró Kuroo con la misma seriedad.

—Primero pensamos que era un murciélago—dijo Akaashi, — pero no lo era. No era un murciélago.

—Akaashi, incluso si eres tú, ¡voy a matarlos si no me dicen que está posado en mi cabeza en este jodido instante!

— ¡Es un mutante!—dijo Bokuto, y se movió aún más lejos para presionarse contra la puerta. —Kuroo, lo siento, pero prometo mantener tu secreto si esa cosa te muerde y necesitas pasar el resto de tu vida corriendo alrededor de la ciudad en un mameluco ajustado a tu piel. —después de decir eso, se dio a la fuga por la puerta y Akaashi lo siguió escapando hacia las escaleras, donde se presionaron a sí mismos en una esquina y se aferraron el uno al otro.

Finalmente Kuroo no pudo soportar más tiempo la piel de gallina y reunió todo su valor para deslizar una mano sobre su cabeza. Esa mano chocó con un gran cuerpo sólido y la cosa - que definitivamente no era un pájaro- revoloteó lejos, dentro del departamento. Kuroo de hecho se amordazó.

—Ohpordiosohpordiosohpordios— se estremeció violentamente y casi cayó por las escaleras.

Algunas personas ya habían abierto sus puertas para ver quién estaba haciendo tanto ruido en el corredor pero las cerraron sin más preguntas cuando vieron a Bokuto. Kuroo alcanzó al par de abrazados pocos segundos después, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Ellos ni siquiera estaban asustados de él- no después de esa cosa.

— ¡No puedo creer que sólo me hayan dejado ahí con ese gigante insecto come-hombres!

—No sabemos si sea come-hombres—dijo Akaashi—pero es seguro que no tiene ningún problema con los pedazos de pizza.

Kuroo sólo le lanzó una mirada.

—Ya sabes, yo nunca hubiera esperado este tipo de comportamiento de ti. ¿No eres usualmente muy calmado y dueño de ti mismo?

—Odio las cosas que vuelan.

— ¡Literalmente tienes un pájaro de mascota!

—Odio los insectos que vuelan. Y los insectos que se andan a cuatro patas. Y los que se arrastran. Odio los insectos ¿Okay?

—Eres un cobarde.

—No insultes a Akaashi cuando acabas de correr hasta aquí gritando. —Bokuto defendió a su compañero de cuarto-barra oblicua (1)-novio. — ¿No viniste a ayudarnos a salir? Ahora sólo lo perdimos de vista y nunca podremos regresar a nuestro hogar. Tendremos que mudarnos contigo y con Kenma.

—No me importa en lo absoluto si tienen que vivir en la calle, nunca dejaría a ninguno de ustedes cerca de Kenma.

—Eso es cruel.

—Sin embargo, ¿tal vez Kenma pueda ayudarnos a sacar esa cosa?—sugirió Akaashi— si le decimos que es un Pokemon...

Kuroo no podía creer que Akaashi iría tan lejos como para engañar a una agradable persona como Kenma, pero luego estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que eso probablemente funcionaria.

—Sólo déjalo fuera de esto—dijo, sólo para asegurarse— No hagamos de esto su problema también. Es suficiente con que ya me hayan envuelto en esta mierda.

— ¡Entraste en esto tu solito!—gritó Bokuto, haciendo énfasis con un golpe a Kuroo en el hombro.

Por un momento Kuroo consideró seriamente el comenzar una pelea, pero los sentidos de Akaashi habían hormigueado y se interpuso entre los dos.

—Sé a quién le podemos preguntar. Esta tarea exige por alguien a quien le dé vergüenza perder la calma en este tipo de situaciones, así que...

Y hablando del rey de Roma, una sarcástica voz sonó repentinamente desde debajo de las escaleras, preguntando qué rayos pensaban que estaban haciendo. Los tres intercambiaron una mirada antes de que se voltearan hacia la voz, Kuroo y Bokuto ya resplandecían.

—La gente me asocia con ustedes ¿saben?—dijo Tsukishima, mirándolos con recelo antes de subir las escaleras. — ¿Pueden tratar de no envolver a todo el edificio en sus dramas por una vez?

—El edificio entero va a estar en una profunda mierda si esa cosa comienza a dejar huevos, así que mejor deberían estar agradecidos de que estemos tratando de hacer un plan maestro—explicó Bokuto y Tsukishima lo miró como si estuviera luchando contra un dolor de cabeza.

—Realmente no quiero preguntar.

—Sólo ven con nosotros, ya verás. —dijo Akaashi, porque sabía que Tsukishima confiaría en él y en esa situación valía la pena perder su confianza para siempre.

Como predijo, Tsukishima sólo le dio una larga mirada de sufrimiento antes de seguirlo escaleras arriba. Bokuto y Kuroo esperaron pacientemente a que él los pasara y luego subieron detrás de él, usándolo como un escudo humano. Tsukishima ni siquiera preguntó.

— ¿Y ahora?— inquirió, cuando llegaron al frente del departamento y nadie se movió para abrir la puerta.

—Um... Sólo entra— dijo Akaashi, pero Tsukishima de pronto comenzó a sospechar algo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay ahí?

—¿Sabes cuál es una mejor pregunta?— dijo Kuroo inesperadamente desde detrás, tratando de cambiar el tema— ¿Por qué nadie se está preguntando el hecho de que no estoy usando nada más que bóxers?

—Y un calcetín—agregó Bokuto.

—Y algunas migajas de pizza—dijo Akaashi.

Tsukishima sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Me imaginé que estaban teniendo otra orgía.

— ¡Nunca tendríamos una orgía sin ti!—Kuroo sonó conmocionado— ¿Verdad chicos?

Bokuto no se veía muy convencido.

—Tengo un montón de orgías con Akaashi ¿sabes?

—No es una orgía si sólo somos nosotros dos—dijo Akaashi, pero aparentemente él no quería hablar de ese tema, porque gentilmente empujó a Tsukishima más cerca de la puerta y se preparó para ir al grano escondiéndose detrás de él.—Solo ábrela, Tsukishima. No quieres ser visto con este grupo prácticamente desvestido en el corredor, estoy seguro.

—Primero díganme que hay ahí.

—Es...

— ¡Batman!— gritó Bokuto, pero todos lo ignoraron.

—Es sólo un bicho—dijo Akaashi— Fuku-chan probablemente ya se lo comió. No hay necesidad de que estés asustado.

—Eso sería muy tranquilizador si no estuvieras temblando como un adicto a la heroína en abstinencia.

—Él es un cobarde —dijo Kuroo y Bokuto asintió sabiamente, pero el efecto fue opacado por el hecho de que ambos estaban escondidos detrás de las escaleras.

Tsukishima les lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro. Afortunadamente, él había perdido la paciencia para esa discusión y finalmente alcanzó el pomo de la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio cuando la abrió, aparte del pequeño chillido de Akaashi. Tsukishima levantó una ceja cuando sintió a Akaashi aferrándose a su camiseta desde atrás y gentilmente lo hacía avanzar. No lo dejó ir incluso cuando Tsukishima pasó la entrada y se adentró en el departamento.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?—preguntó Tsukishima. Todo el interior del departamento estaba patas arriba— ¿Fue Bokuto jugando a que el piso era lava otra vez?

—No creo que todo haya estado patas arriba antes de que escapáramos—susurró Akaashi.

Tsukishima aún lucía poco impresionado.

—Esto es realmente poco propio de ti. No fumaste nada raro ¿o sí?

Akaashi aún se rehusaba a soltar su camiseta, pero comenzaba a lucir molesto.

— ¿Por qué siempre soy yo quien tiene que ser el calmado? ¿No puedo perder mi maldita compostura de vez en cuando?

—Pierde la compostura cuando quieras, pero tal vez deberías encontrar un novio que lo compense —Tsukishima dijo con mordacidad cuando Bokuto entró al departamento haciendo pseudo poses de karate en cada dirección. Una de esas poses aparentemente consistía en levantar los dos dedos de en medio. Detrás de él, Kuroo gateaba por el umbral de la puerta, aún en su ropa interior.

—El tuyo no es necesariamente mejor ¿sabes?—dijo Akaashi, disparándoles a ambos una mirada en blanco y Tsukishima se volteó otra vez, con la cara cada vez más roja.

—Nunca he dicho que él era mi novio.

Él herido sonido de '¡Tsukki!' fue una vez más ignorado mientras el grupo entero se movía más allá dentro del departamento en busca de pistas de un insecto gigante revoloteando por ahí. Akaashi se agarró herméticamente de Tsukishima cuando llegaron a la sala.

—Sólo deberíamos deshacernos de ellos y empezar nuestro propio asunto— propuso con una voz de pánico— y hablo en serio, siempre y cuando te deshagas de todas las arañas y bichos que entren a este lugar.

—Entonces tal vez deberías comenzar una relación con tu pájaro. —dijo Tsukishima, pero permitió que Akaashi lanzará sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y presionará su cara entre sus omóplatos y ni siquiera lució molesto por eso. Quizá por qué era muy difícil molestarse con Akaashi y él era una especie de ternura cuando estaba fuera de su elemento. Bokuto y Kuroo no estaban completamente de acuerdo.

—Puedo deshacerme incluso de más arañas y bichos que él, ¡Akaashi! De hecho no tengo miedo de ellos, solo estaba actuando, para que no te sintieras estúpido. Es por qué soy un novio asombroso. —gritó Bokuto.

—Sin embargo acabas de llamarme estúpido.

Bokuto gruñó audiblemente mientras Kuroo y Tsukishima reían disimuladamente- hasta que un ruido extraño sonó desde la cocina y todo el mundo repentinamente se quedó callado. Eso había soñado como un suave lloriqueo- no era un sonido que un bicho debería poder hacer.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Kuroo, pero Bokuto ya lo había pasado corriendo y gritando:

— ¡Fuku-chan!

Los otros tres necesitaron unos pocos segundos más para llegar a la cocina y encontraron a Bokuto arrodillado en el piso totalmente enloquecido porque su cacatúa estaba tirada sobre su espalda, con un ala dramáticamente extendida y su gruesa y espeluznante lengua de pájaro colgando fuera de su pico. Tsukishima aún sin sus lentes podría haber visto que él solo estaba fingiendo su muerte, pero Bokuto estaba bombeando sobre su pecho de pollo frenéticamente.

—Fuku-chan, ¿Qué te hizo Batman? ¡No entres a la luz! Chicos, ¿Creen que sea posible darle respiración de boca a boca a un pájaro?

—Me alegra tener contexto para este tipo de situaciones—dijo Kuroo mientras Bokuto se dobló para reanimar a su pájaro y lo que obtuvo fue su nariz mordida por sus problemas.

Fuku-chan dio su peor imitación de la risa de Bokuto mientras aleteaba rápidamente fuera de esa habitación y dejaba a Bokuto con una mirada traicionada en su rostro.

—No puedo creer que sigas cayendo en eso— suspiró Akaashi y se agachó para ayudar a su novio a pararse y revisar su nariz.

Tsukishima y Kuroo volvían a inspeccionar la habitación en busca de esa cosa-bicho.

—Ese estúpido insecto no puedo ser peor que el pájaro—murmuró Tsukishima cuando se sintió seguro de que Akaashi y Bokuto no estaban escuchando. Kuroo asintió sin más.

—Intenté ser amable con él todo este tiempo, pero es hora de que quede accidentalmente atrapado en el horno.

—O no tan accidentalmente, estoy pensando en el estilo de migajas de Hansel y Gretel.

—Bokuto no sospecharía nada- él cae en el juego de que Fuku-chan muere cada semana.

—Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos que Akaashi no esté en casa.

Kuroo le sonrió radiante a Tsukishima, quien actuó como si se hubiera quedado ciego por eso.

— ¿Qué?

—Es tan romántico cuando planeamos el asesinato de un pájaro juntos. Esto realmente requiere un faje salvaje y triunfante, ¿no lo crees?

Tsukishima gruñó e hizo muecas, que era una manera bastante conocida de Tsukishima de decir 'está bien', así que Kuroo lo agarró de la cadera y lo jaló más cerca, con todos los insectos, pájaros y personas de la habitación repentinamente olvidados. Ellos realmente aún no habían llegado a la etapa de 'salvaje y triunfante' en sus toqueteos, al menos no completamente sobrios, así que sus besos fueron sobre todo castos, pero de todos modos Kuroo no pudo dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Realmente piensas que no somos novios?—preguntó entre beso y beso. Tsukishima bufó.

—Nunca hemos tenido una cita o algo.

— ¡Tuvimos un montón de algos!— protestó Kuroo— Salimos todo el tiempo, así que esas pueden contar como citas.

— ¿Así que ahora me trajiste en un viaje de caza de insectos al departamento de Bokuto y Akaashi? Qué romántico...

—Lo sé ¿verdad?—Kuroo sonrió burlonamente y se inclinó por otro beso, pero esta vez Tsukishima lo interrumpió.

—Hablando de bichos- todos ustedes estaban corriendo alrededor frenéticamente hace solo unos pocos minutos, así que probablemente este no sea el momento adecuado para besuquearse.

Kuroo se giró hacia dónde Bokuto y Akaashi estaban acostados uno encima del otro sobre la mesa de la cocina y se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos seguramente piensan que lo es— dijo — y no veo por qué deban de tener más derecho para tomar una sesión de faje en medio del campo de batalla cuando para comenzar es su pelea.

—Cierto— dijo Tsukishima— pero como sus amigos creo que al menos deberíamos advertirles de la llegada de algún ataque.

Kuroo había visto la cosa en cuanto Tsukishima la mencionó y dio un alarido tan alto que incluso los vecinos de Bokuto no pudieron soportarlo y comenzó a haber golpes en la pared desde tres lados diferentes. Ni siquiera Bokuto y Akaashi pudieron continuar metiéndose mano sin alterarse por todo ese ruido, así que se separaron justo a tiempo para que Bokuto observar a la cosa volando justo hacia él, seguido por un sartén que Kuroo iba oscilando detrás. La cosa se las arregló para hacer una peligrosa maniobra a través del terreno desigual que era el cabello de Bokuto sin chocar con nada. El sartén no. Golpeó justo en la cara de Bokuto.

— ¡Joder, Kuroo!—gritó Bokuto mientras caía de espaldas desde la mesa y golpeaba su nuca con una silla. Fue un milagro que no quedara inconsciente después de eso, pero probablemente no era posible para Bokuto quedarse quieto para estar inconsciente— ¿Por qué carajos fue eso?— reclamó— ¡Mierda, eso dolió!

— ¡Lo siento bro! Aunque probablemente tú duro cráneo lo soportó—gritó Kuroo mientras cazaba al enorme bicho dentro de la sala.

Después de un segundo, algo de estrépito pudo haber sonado y Kuroo volvía corriendo. De alguna manera había perdido su sartén y el bicho venía volando detrás de él, obviamente por la revancha. Akaashi seguía recostado sobre la mesa de la cocina, congelado del miedo y Tsukishima, quien siempre estaba contento con ser de tan poca ayuda como fuera posible, observaba todo desde su esquina en la cocina y se reía disimuladamente de Kuroo y Bokuto andando a ciegas y tropezando.

— ¡Mierda! Esto es justo como aquella vez en la que fuimos atacados por esa rara araña-cosa que tenía tres cabezas y se quedaba moviéndose alrededor del cuerpo muerto de un mosquito. —gritó Kuroo.

Tsukishima y Bokuto le dieron una mirada en blanco e incluso Akaashi interrumpió su impuesta parálisis de miedo para mirarlo de reojo. Kuroo se detuvo por un momento.

—Ya saben...—dijo— Me acabo de dar cuenta que debí haber soñado esa escena, pero hasta que la dije en voz alta, estaba seguro de que de hecho había pasado.

Tsukishima sólo suspiró y observó al bicho revolotear hasta el baño abierto, ignoró el susurro de Kuroo de: '¿sólo se sintió tan real?' Y cerró la puerta con un fatídico clic. Bokuto y Akaashi le dieron una ronda de aplausos.

— ¡Increíble, Tsukishima! ¡Ahora podemos ahuyentarlo con humo!

—Eso sería como si quemaran la casa por un bicho—Tsukishima suspiró. Viendo a Kuroo perseguir el bicho con un sartén, había obtenido una idea de cómo deshacerse de él, así que se fue y comenzó a revolver los cajones de la cocina. — ¿Alguien puede pasarme algo de cinta adhesiva?—preguntó una vez que hubo encontrado lo que había estado buscando: un colador y tres espátulas que parecían macizas.

Akaashi finalmente se bajó de la mesa de la cocina y fue a traerle la cinta adhesiva.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Preguntó Bokuto con curiosidad.

—Bueno, ahora tengo una imagen más clara de su cosa, vi que era una especie de polilla o mariposa. Una enorme- tal vez escapó del zoológico, quién sabe. De todos modos, ¿cómo atrapas a una mariposa?

— ¡Queso!—dijo Bokuto.

Kuroo rodó sus ojos.

—Eso es para los ratones. Para ratones de dibujos animados, de hecho.

—Estaba pensando en una red. — explicó Tsukishima.

Akaashi finalmente había vuelto con la cinta adhesiva y Tsukishima comenzó a trabajar en su improvisada red de mariposas, que era básicamente una espátula adherida con cinta adhesiva a otra espátula y adherida a una tercera espátula con un colador. No lucia muy maciza, pero Kuroo y Bokuto seguían actuando como si Tsukishima fuera alguna especie de genio.

— ¿No podemos solo usar un frasco?—Akaashi interrumpió escépticamente y obtuvo una desdeñosa mirada de Tsukishima.

— ¿Y a quién exactamente le gustaría estar lo suficientemente cerca de esa cosa para ponerle un frasco encima?

Eso calló a Akaashi- sobre todo porque se dio cuenta que el comportamiento de Tsukishima se había vuelto arrogante otra vez, lo cual significaba que se estaba poniendo nervioso. Akaashi no lo podía culpar por eso. Él era feliz siempre y cuando no tuviera que interactuar con ese insecto nunca más.

—Entonces está bien—dijo Tsukishima— ¡Hagamos esto!

Todos ellos caminaron más cerca de la puerta del baño- Tsukishima con la medio-construida-red levantada como un arma.

—A la cuenta de tres abriremos la puerta solo lo suficiente para mirar adentro y localizar a la polilla— les indicó.

Bokuto y Kuroo asintieron febrilmente y se posicionaron uno a cada lado de Tsukishima. Akaashi se aferró a la parte trasera de su camiseta otra vez y trató de convocar el coraje suficiente para echar una ojeada por debajo de la axila de Tsukishima.

Ellos de hecho contaron hasta tres antes de que Tsukishima abriera la puerta muy poco para que la polilla ni siquiera pudiera pasar entre ella. Tres pares de ojos se presionaron contra la abertura y escanearon la habitación.

—Esta obscuro...—Kuroo mencionó después de un rato.

—Sí, deberíamos prender la luz—dijo Bokuto.

—Pero ¿y si esta posado sobre el interruptor?—dijo Kuroo a quien nadie le contesto en un rato.

Entonces Tsukishima pareció tener otra brillante idea.

—Esperen un minuto...

Él volteo su extraña construcción de espátula y la deslizó entre la abertura. Después de un poco de andar a tientas, había encontrado el interruptor y las luces se encendieron.

—Eres tan sexy cuando estás siendo astuto—susurró Kuroo.

—Gracias- sin embargo, no hay necesidad de estar susurrando.

— ¿Alguien puede verlo?—preguntó Bokuto, quien seguía escudriñando la habitación por signos de la polilla.

Tsukishima y Kuroo volvieron a presionar sus ojos contra la abertura y finalmente Kuroo se quedó sin aliento.

— ¡Ahí!—dijo— Justo en la cortina de la ducha. Debió haber confundido el estampado con flores reales.

—Que estúpida polilla— río Bokuto.

—Estúpida, hahahahaha— cantó Fuku-chan desde algún lugar fuera de su vista, seguido por un largo sonido flatulento— ¡Bokutooo!

Bokuto resplandeció.

— ¡Yo le enseñé eso!

—Sin embargo ¿no te acaba de insultar?—dijo Kuroo. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener su agresión y Tsukishima lucía igual de molesto por escuchar al pájaro hablar otra vez. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para concentrarse en pájaros, como Akaashi les recordó.

—Olvídense de Fuku-chan y atrapen esa cosa antes de que se orine en todo.

—Está bien— Tsukishima tomó una honda respiración— Aquí vamos.

Lentamente, cuidadosamente, empujo la abertura de la puerta, esperando que la polilla estuviera bastante distraída en la flor falsa para notar algo. A su izquierda Bokuto estaba mordiéndose las uñas y haciendo sonidos nerviosos.

—Esto se ve demasiado peligroso—susurró — ¿No podemos dejar la luz encendida y esperar a que la polilla valla hacia la luz? Es una polilla después de todo.

—Sí, pero quién sabe cuánto tarde eso,—dijo Kuroo— no podrían usar el baño en todo ese tiempo.

—Podríamos usar el tuyo.

—No, no dejaré tu desnudo trasero cerca de Kenma nunca más.

Bokuto resopló.

—Bien, entonces usaremos el de Tsukishima.

—No dejaré tu desnudo trasero cerca de Yamaguchi, así que vete a la mierda. Lo estamos haciendo. ¡Ahora!

Él fue a la carga. El artefacto no era lo suficientemente largo para llegar hasta el final de la cortina de la ducha, por lo que tuvo que dar un paso y entrar. Aparentemente ese era el momento que la polilla había estado esperando, porque rápidamente esquivó el tamiz y voló hacia la puerta donde Tsukishima seguía de pie con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. Un segundo después la mirada se había ido por qué una gran polilla estaba cubriéndola y esa fue la primera vez que todos los presentes escucharon a Tsukishima gritar.

Diez minutos después, Akaashi salió del armario de la cocina donde se había escondido. Nadie estaba gritando más, pero Kuroo y Bokuto estaba tocando a la puerta de la habitación, llamando a Tsukishima para que abriera. Akaashi arrastró los pies hasta ellos mientras mantenía la guardia alta por la polilla.

—Está vigilando la puerta principal— dijo Kuroo cuando notó a Akaashi— Creo que tiene la intención de dejarnos morir de hambre.

— ¿Tsukishima se encerró en el dormitorio?—preguntó Akaashi.

—Sí, está bastante molesto.

— ¿Cómo?

Kuroo le dio a Akaashi una mirada confusa.

—Bueno...un insecto gigante voló hacia hasta su cara, cualquiera se molestaría después de eso.

—No, quiero decir... ¿Cómo se encerró? Bokuto perdió las llaves hace tiempo.

—Oh, —dijo Bokuto—tienes razón— y abrió la puerta sin ningún problema.

Kuroo le pegó en la nuca mientras pasaba para unirse a Tsukishima- o más bien, a la manta con forma de Tsukishima en la cama.

—Oye...—dijo en voz baja— estaba comiendo migas de pizza en mi pelo hace no mucho tiempo, así que sé cómo se siente, Tsukki.

La cabeza de Tsukishima apareció en la parte superior de la manta y después de un momento de consideración, levantó la manta para que Kuroo se acurrucara más cerca de él.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué tienes migajas de pizza en el pelo?— resopló.

—Corrí a través de una torre de cartones de pizza cuando oí a esos dos idiotas gritar— explicó Kuroo y Bokuto río por la imagen mental.

— ¿Y desde cuando tienes cartones de pizza tirados alrededor, tú loco de la limpieza?

—Bueno, el antiguo equipo de Nekoma estaba de visita ayer y aún no he podido ir a reciclarlos.

—Ya veo...— dijo Tsukishima— ¿Estaba Lev ahí?

—Sí. Debiste haberlo visto- ahora está tratando de que le crezca la barba. Da bastante risa. Debí haberle dicho que saludara.

—Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

—La próxima vez— Kuroo prometió.

—Yo también quiero verlo—dijo Bokuto y brincó a la cama para hacerle Sándwich a Tsukishima entre él mismo y Kuroo. Por una vez, Tsukishima no protestó. — Y si lo haces en pronto, vamos a tener a todo el viejo campamento de entrenamiento junto. Akaashi- ¡ven aquí!

— No hay más espacio—dijo Akaashi.

—Siempre hay espacio para ti. Sólo cierra la puerta para mantener a la polilla afuera, agarra otra manta y podremos construir un impenetrable fuerte alrededor de Tsukishima con nuestros cuerpos. —dijo Kuroo y como Tsukishima no protestó, Akaashi obedeció.

Cerró la puerta, sacó una segunda manta del armario y luego se dejó caer sobre Tsukishima, donde fue recibido por los brazos de Kuroo y Bokuto. Tsukishima parpadeó lentamente y Akaashi vio que su cara estaba toda roja, aunque no sabía si era por la vergüenza de haber perdido la calma antes, el calor de estar rodeado de tres cuerpos y dos mantas, o por qué su posición era algo intima. Probablemente una mezcla de los tres.

— ¿Estoy muy pesado?— preguntó.

—No seas estúpido. Ni siquiera pasas tanto como esa polilla. —se mofó Tsukishima y ganó un aspecto más relajado en su rostro cuando Bokuto y Kuroo rieron a ambos lados de su cuello.

Akaashi sonrió.

—Bien, porque esto es realmente cómodo—dijo y se inclinó contra el pecho de Tsukishima para abrazarlo.

—No sé- me está dando esta incómoda sensación de que yo sería más productivo si tuviera siestas al azar a media tarde—dijo Tsukishima y Kuroo lo golpeó en el muslo con una mano, pero solo logró darle una nalgada al trasero de Akaashi.

—Sólo relájate por un momento en tu vida, Tsukki. Es domingo, probablemente todo el bloque está dormido.

—No después del ruido que hicimos.

—Entonces les estamos dando su necesitado tiempo fuera ¿Okay? Así que cierra los ojos y relaaaaajate...

Tsukishima obedeció sólo después de que Kuroo hubiera callado su protesta con un beso rápido en los labios. Cerró los ojos y los otros tres siguieron su ejemplo. Durante un momento no hubo más sonidos que el de sus respiraciones. Ni siquiera Fuku-chan o Batman hicieron ruido fuera de la habitación. Akaashi casi se quedó dormido de esa forma. Pero sólo casi. Debido a que dos segundos antes de que se alejara a la pacífica tierra de los sueños, fue bruscamente despertado por un gemido debajo de él.

— ¿En serio, Bokuto? —suspiró Tsukishima.

Bokuto ni siquiera abrió sus ojos mientras respondía:

— ¿Y qué? No puedo evitarlo.

—Esta vez, esto solo iba a ser una siesta inocente.

—Lo sé, no te estoy contradiciendo. Simplemente ignóralo.

—Bueno, ¡se está encajando en mi costado!

—Estoy seguro de que va a desaparecer en cualquier segundo, con tus constantes quejas.

— ¡Shhhhhhhh!— hizo Akaashi, como un bibliotecario enojado. Sorpresivamente, ambos se callaron y volvieron a intentar dormir. Sin embargo, no duró mucho. Pocos minutos después, pudo escuchar a Tsukishima quejándose de nuevo.

—Okay, ahora definitivamente te estas meciendo contra mí.

—No lo hago— dijo Bokuto, a pesar de que Akaashi podía sentir el movimiento.

— ¡Qué sí! ¡Y ahora estás- ah!

Akaashi finalmente abrió sus ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando y atrapó a Bokuto presionando su boca contra la garganta de Tsukishima para chupar la suave y pálida piel de ahí. No los silenció esta vez. Cuando le echó un vistazo a Kuroo notó que estaba mirándolos con un ojo, a pesar de que Akaashi había asumido que se había quedado dormido. Luego sintió la mano de Kuroo moviéndose debajo de él hacia Tsukishima.

De verdad ahora... Akaashi suspiró internamente. Debería haber sabido desde un principio que terminarían así. Bueno -no es que tuviera alguna objeción- él había disfrutado bastante la última vez que eso había pasado y realmente le gustó besar a Tsukishima, ya que nunca lo había hecho con un chico que tuviera tanto control de sus glándulas salivales. Bokuto probó su punto al dejar un rastro húmedo a través de la garganta de Tsukishima- había que admitir que su entusiasmo era algo candente y Akaashi nunca querría perderlo, pero aun así era agradable besar de vez en cuando a alguien que se preocupara por la técnica. Y como no sería justo sólo fantasear con eso mientras la acción ya había comenzado, Akaashi cambió de posición para poder llegar a los labios de Tsukishima sin meterse en el camino de Bokuto.

Tsukishima lo miró con los ojos cristalizados, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y Akaashi sólo podía adivinar qué era lo que la mano de Kuroo estaba haciendo debajo de las mantas. Podía sentirse a sí mismo poniéndose duro por solo mirar esa cara, así que rápidamente se inclinó para atrapar los labios de Tsukishima con los suyos, dándoles un tirón juguetón antes de sumergirse nuevamente en ellos y mover sus labios contra los de Tsukishima en un ritmo rápidamente establecido.

Kuroo hizo un sonido de aprobación antes de unirse a Bokuto en la garganta de Tsukishima y Akaashi tuvo el placer de sentir al por lo general muy engreído Tsukishima Kei (2) gemir libremente en su boca. Está bien- él estaba completamente duro ahora y Bokuto no parecía afectado tampoco. Akaashi se re posicionó a sí mismo hasta quedar sentado sobre el pecho de Tsukishima para darles a ambos el espacio suficiente para distinguir entre él y Tsukishima. Bokuto había comenzado a ser ruidoso otra vez y a Kuroo le dio una rápida risita.

—Basta de darles a sus vecinos su muy necesitado tiempo fuera— fue capaz de añadir antes de que Bokuto lo detuviera de nuevo.

Ellos cayeron dentro de un imposiblemente ruidoso besuqueo y Akaashi de dio cuenta de que realmente le gustaban los sonidos húmedos que habría encontrado desagradables viniendo de alguien más. Tsukishima todavía parecía incapaz de concentrarse plenamente en besarlo, incluso aunque su garganta estaba libre ahora, y Akaashi se preguntó de nuevo que era lo que la mano de Kuroo estaba haciendo ahí abajo.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey!—sonó la voz jadeante de Bokuto, interrumpiendo su beso con Kuroo— No lo hagas acabar, quiero chupársela a Tsukishima— miró a Akaashi— Si eso está bien.

Akaashi asintió mientras Tsukishima se iba de nuevo a las protestas:

— ¿No deberías estarme preguntando eso a mí?

—Lo siento Tsukishima- ¿Me permites tomar tu pene en mi boca y darte el más dulce placer que puedas imaginar?

—Sólo cuida tus dientes—dijo Tsukishima, jadeando y Bokuto sonrió triunfalmente.

— ¡Akaashi, cambia conmigo!

Akaashi se bajó al lado de Bokuto y observó cómo su novio se agachó hasta que su cara quedó al mismo nivel que la entrepierna de Tsukishima. Sin embargo todavía había una manta en el camino. Kuroo rápidamente se deshizo de ella y Akaashi finalmente pudo ver que era lo que había distraído tanto a Tsukishima: sus pantalones estaban desabrochados y su erección era claramente visible dentro de su ropa interior, a través de la cual Kuroo había estado acariciándolo. Una mancha de humedad ya se había formado en la punta y Bokuto se inclinó para darle un provocador beso. Tsukishima volteó su cara en dirección a Akaashi, probablemente para no tener que mirar la cara de suficiencia de Bokuto y Akaashi lo besó, a pesar de que a él si le hubiera gustado ver la cara de suficiencia de su novio (3).

—Mierda...—jadeó Tsukishima.

Era muy candente escucharlo estar tan deshecho, por lo que Akaashi no quiso ocupar demasiado su boca y le ladeó la barbilla con un dedo para chupar su manzana de Adán.

—Mierda…mierda. Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda mierda mier-

Akaashi frunció el ceño con confusión. De alguna manera la voz de Tsukishima se había vuelto muy alta, ronca y poco atractiva. Tal vez si debía cerrársela después de todo... Sólo comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo cundo escuchó un sonido flatulento y largo gritando:

— ¡Bokutoooooo!

Entonces algo corpulento chocó con la puerta del dormitorio.

— ¡Oh no!— dijo. Los otros tres se habían sentado alarmados y Bokuto ya se había caído de la cama.

— ¡Fuku-chan!—gritó.

Akaashi pudo a oír a Kuroo decir:

—Okay, es todo- ¡él ave esta FRITA!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de defender a su cacatúa, por qué Bokuto estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido.

— ¡Bokuto, no abras la puerta!— gritó Akaashi, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La polilla entró cabalgando en el lomo de Fuku-chan como si estuviera montando un dragón. Bokuto en silencio los vio volar en círculos a través de la habitación y todo lo que podía decir de eso fue que era —¡Increíble!

Kuroo por suerte pensó más rápido.

— ¡Joder! ¡Están colaborando! ¡Escóndanse debajo de las mantas si quieren vivir!

Él ya estaba extendiendo una de las mantas sobre ellos y Akaashi gustosamente se apretó más cerca de Tsukishima para quedar completamente debajo de ella. Tsukishima no se movió en absoluto- parecía estas enfurecido.

—Lo siento Akaashi, pero tu mascota y tu novio van a morir en un rato accidente en los próximos tres días y Kuroo y yo ya habremos dejado el país para entonces.

—Iré con ustedes. — prometió Akaashi.

Realmente sentía como podría estar retorciendo el cuello de Bokuto en este momento. Fuera de su escondite podían oír a Bokuto chocando con objetos, así que por el sonido de eso no habría muchas cosas de él para lanzar por la ventana. (4)

— ¿Están jugando pin ball(5) con él?—preguntó Kuroo cuando Bokuto rodó sobre la cama una vez para caer al otro lado, todo mientras gritaba amenazas de muerte. — ¿Creen que todos tengamos que morir aquí?

—Fue un placer conocerlos—dijo Akaashi.

—Gracias- también fue un placer conocerte.

—Dios, ¡cállense!—refunfuñó Tsukishima al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba y la habitación se quedaba repentinamente en silencio otra vez- lo cual era más espeluznante que nada, por qué podría significar que Bokuto había muerto.

— ¿Creen que deberíamos echar un vistazo?—susurró Kuroo.

—Supongo— dijo Tsukishima sin mucho entusiasmo.

Levantaron la manta sólo lo suficiente para mirar por encima. Una suspiró colectivo salió al ver a Bokuto apoyado en la puerta, jadeando pesadamente.

— ¡Gané!—se rió cuando los vio. Se enderezó nuevamente, hizo crujir sus nudillos y sonrío radiante, sin siquiera darse cuenta de las tres miradas asesinas enviadas a su lugar— ¡Entonces! ¿Volvemos a nuestros negocios?

— ¡NO!—bramaron tres firmes voces y, al mismo tiempo, tres almohadas fueron volando hacia él. Bokuto esquivó todas y cada una.

—Hombre, ustedes no son divertidos.

—Vamos a ignorarlo por ahora—dijo Akaashi, por qué Kuroo y Tsukishima lucían como si estuvieran listos para saltar de la cama y golpear a su novio hasta la muerte con las almohadas. —Aún necesitamos alguna forma de deshacernos del bicho.

Se sentaron en silencio Durante un rato, todos ellos tratando de pensar en una solución que no implicará echar la casa abajo. Finalmente, Tsukishima suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Miren...no me gusta mucho mi solución. No me gusta en lo absoluto. Pero no veo otra manera. —dijo con una expresión de dolor.

Kuroo y Akaashi le lanzaron una mirada curiosa.

—Necesitamos un tipo especial de personas para este trabajo. Personas que simplemente son literalmente demasiado idiotas para tenerle miedo a este monstruo.

— ¿Y Bokuto no cuenta?— preguntó Kuroo.

Todo el mundo hizo caso omiso de '¡Hey!' desde la puerta.

—No. Me temo que esto es un trabajo para mis vecinos de al lado.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¡Es tan lindo!

Akaashi realmente no podía creer que hubiera una persona en este mundo que dijera esas palabras al ver a una gigante y peluda polilla- sobre todo si ésta estaba posada sobre la mano de esa persona, lamiendo miel de ella. Pero, de nuevo, Hinata no era la persona con el comportamiento más extraño en la cocina. Al lado de Hinata estaba su compañero de piso -Kageyama- quien estaba observando al bicho con una mirada que podría haber sido de interés, pero también de estreñimiento.

— ¿Por qué le pegaron alas a una rata?

—Es una polilla. Dios, Kageyama, sigue siendo tan idiota. —murmuró Tsukishima, quien de hecho ostentaba el primer puesto en comportamientos extraños en la cocina.

Se sentó a la mesa, tranquilo como un maestro Zen y agitó una cuchara de azúcar en una taza de té que Akaashi ni siquiera lo había visto hacer. No había señales en él de que estuviera ligeramente asustado o asqueado por la polilla- él solo estaba observando con su habitual aire de soberbia, como si fuera demasiado frío como para siquiera molestarse por eso.

— ¡Cállate!—dijo Kageyama. Su cara enrojeciendo cada vez más. —Esto no se parece en nada a una polilla. ¡Es demasiado grande!

—Hey Kageyama, ¿Quieres conservarlo como mascota?—preguntó Hinata con entusiasmo.

—No. No se permiten mascotas en el edificio. —Tsukishima insistió justo cuando Fuku-chan voló dentro del cuarto para gritar una ronda de:

— ¡Mierda mierda mierda!

— ¿Qué es eso entonces?—preguntó Kageyama.

—Eso no es una mascota, es un demonio habitando el cuerpo de un pingüino—explicó Kuroo.

—Oh, —dijo Kageyama.

Akaashi estaba convencido de que no quería quedarse con la polilla de todos modos.

—Pueden jugar con eso por un rato en su departamento, por eso los he llamado, así que de nada y adiós. —dijo Tsukishima, tomando un sorbo de su té y agitando la mano como despedida. (6)

Hinata daba saltitos alrededor de Bokuto una vez más, disfrutando de las olas de: '¡Eres increíble, enano!' antes de despedirse.

—Olvide que podías ser agradable a veces—le dijo a Tsukishima, a pesar de que el ceño fruncido de Tsukishima no expresaba ninguna simpatía por el momento.

Luego ya había salido por la puerta y Kageyama lo siguió con un movimiento de manos de despedido inseguro hacia el grupo que se quedaba en la cocina.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos, pudieron escuchar a Kageyama decir:

—Tal vez esta rata pueda alcanzar el apestoso queso que cayó detrás de la lavadora.

Luego, se habían ido y el departamento estaba de pronto sin polillas.

Akaashi tomó una profunda y relajarte respiración.

—Bueno—dijo— Entonces eso es todo. Somos libres.

—Todavía no— dijo Tsukishima— aún queda una última cosa con la cual lidiar.

— ¿Qué?

—Tenemos que buscar el número del refugio de animales cercano y dejar ahí a ese pájaro de mierda. —dijo Kuroo.

—Y a Bokuto—dijo Tsukishima.

—Y a Bokuto—concordó Akaashi.

—Ustedes realmente son malos.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

(1) la barra oblicua es /. Creo que Smokey dice el nombre completo por qué en inglés no es tan largo y se entiende mejor (compañero de cuarto/novio). De igual manera puede haber un juego de palabras por qué Slash en inglés es el nombre que le dan el género de chicoXchico.

(2) En el original sólo ponen Tsukishima, me tome la libertad de agregar el Kei, para que no se escuchara/leyera tan mal y anti sonante (?) la constante repetición de los nombres.

(3) Volvemos a lo mismo, para los no repetir tanto ese nombre hice una pequeña modificación. Por qué tantas veces el nombre en ese párrafo era cansado de leer.

(4) En mi mente tiene sentido. Pero si por algún error mío de traducción no se entendió, cuando todo eso acabe Akaashi lanzará las cosas de Bokuto (las que quede en pie) por la ventana.

(5)El pinball, flipper, petacos o milloncete es un juego de salónmecánico, electromecánico o electrónico a base una bola impulsada por un resorte que corre por un tablero con diversos diseños ornamentado con diversos componentes electrónicos cuyo contacto con la bola otorga cierto puntaje al jugador, la bola era re-proyectada dentro del tablero por unas paletas o flippers. Por si alguien no conoce el juego.

(6)Waving (them) away es la 'forma' en que agitas tu mano cuando te despides de alguien o espantas algo de un movimiento de mano.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _Oya oya oya_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Así que... De alguna manera mi 'rápido y corto' one shot se convirtió en un monstruo de 15 páginas con una parte casi smut. No tengo explicación. Me disculpo por la estupidez. Y por cierto, esta historia tiene un 20% de veracidad, desde que me gusta escribir experiencias- aún busco la forma de incorporar la vez que estuve atrapada en el supermercado con una bolsa de viseras de pescado en mi trabajo de medio tiempo y sólo salí después de que fui rodeada por diez policías que pensaron que estaba robando leche dentro de Fanfiction (NdT: no entendí). Como sea, puedo decir por experiencia que polillas enormes como está de hecho existen y de hecho vuelan dentro de departamentos de personas ingenuas, pero ellas (las polillas) casi no se perturban por los gritos o por ser cazadas por una construcción-espátula-colador, así que sin embargo las cacatúas no tienen nada por qué temer.**

 _Nota de la traductora:_

 _Pues en mi computadora con las configuraciones predeterminadas de Word esto fue de 20 páginas_

 _Me gustaría excusarme diciendo que debido a la longitud de este fic fue la tardanza, pero también se suscitaron otras cosas que me retrasaron más y más~ Personalmente lo amé de principio a fin, y otra razón por la demora es que, tenía que dejar de reírme para seguir traduciendo lol_

 _No he contestado sus comentarios TT_TT por que no sabía si debía hacerlo o no, pero me parece grosero solo leerlos así que desde ahora los responderé (: Y estoy segura de que Smokey también lo lee… aunque no tengo idea de si los entienda o no XD_

 _En fin~ gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y aún más gracias si te vas a tomar el tiempo de dejar un review. Sé que la historia no es mía pero aun así sus comentarios me motivan a traducir más rápido :D y a seguir motivada con estos fanfics tan lindos. Porque el BokuAkaKuroTrukki merece más amor!_

 _Gracias a: Moonshine, LeoriHNB, Sansa Stark, Red Tomatoe, Ren T. Dankworth, Harley Allen, Miss Noe-chan, Meredith-Cho, Lady Ekatherinna Bennet K y . Por ustedes fue que a las 11 de la noche (que era mi tiempo libre) muerta de sueño y ya con un pie en los brazos de morfeo me hubiera tragado toda la flojera y me hubiera puesto a avanzar en la traducción También gracias a los favoritos y follows. ¡Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado!_

 _Como último punto (creo) sólo las invito a que sigan mi página en Facebook, donde encontraran los fanarts que este fic tiene, headcanons traducidos al español y más trivialidades del BokuAka, el KuroTsukki y el BokuAkaKuroTsukki. A. LaLa S. Stark es la página :D_

 _Una última pregunta: ¿Debería cambiar el nombre del fic cada vez que lo actualice? ¿Con el nuevo summary? ¿O lo dejo como esta con el título de Spiderman?_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _By: LaLa_


	3. La llamamos Harley Quinn

**¡Sé que tardé horrores con este fic~! Pero la ultima vez que lo actualice fue antes de comenzar las semanas mas terroríficas del semestre, y como intento llevar un poco de orden (porque hasta el desmadre tiene un orden...) en fin~ Aqui está finalmente el nuevo capitulo y ademas ¡Esta super largo! En ingles son como 8K palabras, pero en español siempre se hacen más y son mas de 9K. En fin~ Les dejo el fic:**

 **Declaimer 1:** Haikyuu no nos pertenece, todo es propiedad de Furudate y hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.

 **Declaimer 2:** La serie "Stupid boys talking and maybe some smut" y este fanfic "We call ger Harley Quinn" Son propiedad de la mente e imaginacion de Smokey310 (que esta en Tumblr como topftopf) Podras encontrar un link a la historia original en mi perfil. Tengo su total autorización para traducir sus historias.

 _Lo único mío es la traducción._

Por cierto, este capitulo no está beteado. Mi culpa, tarde mucho traduciendolo y hoy una amiga sale del hospital~ y TENIA que estar para hoy... Por que le prometí que lo estaría para su salida... y uff~ Te quiero S.

* * *

 ** _La llamamos Harley Quinn_**

* * *

Summary:

—Básicamente lo que estamos haciendo es... Caminamos alrededor y gritamos a la nada. Así...

Tsukishima de alguna manera se las arregló para mantener una cara seria mientras Kuroo ponía sus manos alrededor de su boca y hacia un sonido que era una mezcla entre un aullido y un cacareo y terminaba con un suave canto de 'mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda'

—Está bien—dijo Tsukishima cuando terminó—primero que nada, ¿qué es exactamente lo que no estoy haciendo?

—Es una llamada de apareamiento—contestó Kuroo— Necesitamos atraer... A un pájaro.

Ahora, eso realmente hizo que Tsukishima sospechara.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, busqué en YouTube llamadas de apareamiento de pájaros y así es cómo suenan.

— ¿Incluyendo la parte de 'mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda'?

—No, esa parte fue agregada especialmente para el tipo de pájaro con el que estamos tratando de aparearnos.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _Esto es básicamente una OS muy largo de KuroTsukki. Las otras parejas aparecen muy poco, así que si viniste aquí por ellas, deberías considerar saltarte esto antes de que todo el crack te coma viva. También, como puedes notar, me encantan los de primer año como un grupo, a pesar de que ya no son de primer año aquí, pero ya están en sus veintitantos y puedes decir si son mejores o peores amigos que en el manga. Desde que éste OS es parte de la serie, debe haber algunas cosas que no han sido explicadas, como que Kuroo y Tsukishima ya han fajado como locos pero aún no han tenido su primera cita; la respuesta es simple: porque son idiotas. Y la respuesta a todas las no respondidas preguntas también es: porque son idiotas. Sabiendo eso, puedes leer este OS totalmente aparte._

 _!-» ESTE FIC AHORA TIENE MARAVILLOSO ARTE POR RAKUEN! POR FAVOR ÉCHENLE UN VISTAZO A ESTE HERMOSO YAMA!MOTOCICLISTA y LINDURAS POR SERIOUSPLAN_

 **NdT: los cuales ya están en mi página de Facebook, pero igual les dejo el link en mi perfil.**

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Mira estoy seguro de que le encantará cualquier cosa que le compres, así que realmente no importa si es una mochila o son unos crocs (1) forrados de piel, y estoy seguro de que no le dará maldita importancia a si se trata de azul claro o azul oscuro.—dijo Tsukishima.

Aún estaba tratando de ser terco y mantener los ojos pegados a la página de su libro, pero no era una tarea fácil cuando se tenía enfrente a una rubia tan animada que había absorbido parte de la personalidad de Hinata a lo largo de los años.

—Es cerúleo o índigo, Tsukishima, ¡hay una gran diferencia!

—Azul y morado—dijo Tsukishima y Yachi suspiró con frustración.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hacer un deporte el ser de poca ayuda? ¿No quieres que tu mejor amigo sea feliz?

—Yamaguchi siempre es un idiota feliz y estoy seguro de que su nivel de felicidad no vacilará por el tono de azul en el que le compres una mochila.

Yachi le dio una mirada - sólo ¿cuándo dejo ella de sentirse intimidad por su estatura de todos modos?- pero luego se dejó caer en la silla al lado de él y echó sus pies encima de la barandilla del balcón. No parecía muy cómodo, debido a que ella aún era demasiado pequeña y Tsukishima realmente hizo una buena obra empujándolos abajo nuevamente. En ese momento la segunda puerta del balcón se abrió y en la pacífica y tranquila tarde de Tsukishima él se prometió a si mismo decirle adiós a un resplandeciente Hinata que saltaba desde el interior de su departamento.

Tsukishima sabía que no era la persona más agradable de la tierra, pero no había manera de que pudiera entender cómo es que él merecía el tener que compartir balcón con sus dos menos favoritos ex compañeros de la preparatoria. Hinata ignoró la silenciosa plegaria que Tsukishima le envió a Dios (si 'jodete Dios' podía ser clasificada como plegaria) y se unió a ellos en la mesa que Tsukishima originalmente había puesto ahí para marcar la frontera entre sus lados y no se creará un lugar para la plática y convivencia.

—Tsukishima está siendo malo, como siempre— dijo Yachi; una declaración que simplemente no era verdad y Tsukishima se vio forzado a aclararlo.

—Simplemente te estoy diciendo como son las cosas. Yamaguchi no se preocupa por los colores, pero él se sentirá en la luna si tiene un regalo de cumpleaños de la más bonita -y única- chica que es su amiga, solo asegúrate de incluir una sonrisa y ojalá también un beso, para que todos podamos volver a respirar de nuevo ya que la incómoda tensión entre ustedes dos ha estado apestando el lugar por demasiado tiempo.

Yachi abrió su boca para decir algo, pero terminó sólo pareciendo un pez, incapaz de formular algo para replicar. Y termino buscando a Hinata por ayuda. Pero por una vez, Hinata estaba siendo como un humano razonable sería y dijo:

—Lo siento, pero necesito estar de acuerdo con él. Realmente lo siento Yachi, realmente, realmente lo siento. Por favor no me odies.

—Está bien, esos fueron unos pocos 'realmente' de más, pero me alegra que lo entiendas. —dijo Tsukishima y se volteó hacia Yachi otra vez— Lo ves, en lugar de gastar toda tu energía en cosas estúpidas como colores mientras esperas que de alguna manera él se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos por eso, simplemente deberías reunir el valor para decirle que te gusta.

Yachi se había puesto de un color rojo brillante durante su discurso y finalmente enterró la cara entre sus manos.

—No puedo hacer eso—dijo— ¿Qué pasa si yo no le gusto?

—Si me haces parte de esta charla de chicas entonces ¡voy a vomitar encima de tu cabeza, Yachi!

Ahí estaba; ella finalmente había lucido un poco intimidada otra vez, pero eso no funcionó con Hinata, como esperaba.

—Realmente es un buen consejo, Kageyama tampoco lo entendía hasta que lo deletreé para él. Y me refiero a deletrearlo literalmente. Con pelotas de voleibol. Yachi, ¿entiendes lo difícil que es mantener en su lugar pelotas de voleibol hasta que formen una frase?

Tsukishima no pudo mantenerse en silencio después de eso, a pesar de que él no quería ser parte de la conversación. Cerró el libro con un suspiro, finalmente renunciando a su intención de leer, y miró a Hinata.

—Primero que nada ¿cómo, exactamente, tu razonamiento la va a convencer de que deletrearlo es una buena idea? Y segundo: ¿qué él aún no lo supo después de eso, porque él nunca entendió que tenía que leer los balones así que intentó elevarlos para ti y se enojó cuando tú sólo los recibías y los volvías a acomodar en el suelo y luego ustedes dos se gritaron el uno al otro hasta que lo callaste con un muy desagradable beso?— Tsukishima hizo una mueca al recordar— También, ¿por qué me se esa historia? Nunca quise saberme esa historia, pero- oh sí, yo estaba ahí, ¡porque ustedes dos decidieron que la mitad de la práctica ere el mejor momento para su pequeña escena!

Hinata sonrió burlonamente por eso.

—La mayoría de las personas aplaudieron—recordó con afecto.

—Estoy seguro de que ellos se golpeaban a sí mismos para alejar las imágenes mentales. Lo sé, yo lo hice.

— ¡Desearía haber estado ahí!—dijo Yachi.

Ella tuvo la audacia de mirar soñadoramente hacia las hojas de otoño que obstaculizaban su vista del cielo. Tsukishima empujó su silla un poco.

—Realmente no lo haces,— dijo— hubieras perdido gran parte de tu inocencia si lo hubieras presenciado.

—Solamente estás celoso—dijo Hinata— porque nadie quiere besarte.

—Oh por Dios, no tienes idea de lo equivocado que estas.

Eso fue lo peor que pudo decir, por qué ahora los dos, Yachi y Hinata, lo miraban con los ojos brillando, obviamente esperando algún tipo de historia. Tsukishima contrarrestó sus miradas con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Esto es nuevo! ¿Quién quiere besarte?—preguntó Yachi.

—Varias personas—dijo Tsukishima— ahora sí me disculpan, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo en mi departamento.

Pero Yachi no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente y a pesar de que ella no era un gran obstáculo, Tsukishima no quería herirla accidentalmente.

— ¡Quiero nombres!—ella habló mientras Hinata daba saltos de arriba abajo en su silla— ¿los conocemos?— preguntó— ¿E incluso estás besando a alguna de estas personas o sólo están interesadas en ti?

—Dije no a la charla de chicas.

— ¡Vamooooos!— lloriqueó Yachi y Tsukishima finalmente cedió.

Esta diabólica chica tenía alguna especia de poder sobre él que nunca entendería.

—Bien, estoy saliendo con alguien que conoces y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que ahora te puedes callar.

Como era de esperarse, eso no funcionó, porque Yachi y Hinata sólo comenzaron a gritar y a preguntarse en voz alta, quién iría a una cita con Tsukishima voluntariamente.

—Tiene que ser alguien muy masoquista— dijo Hinata. — ¿Oh hay alguna cosa como un fetiche con las jirafas?

—Tal vez es alguien que no puede alcanzar los estantes altos en el supermercado, —dijo Yachi. — ¿En tus cintas vas seguido al supermercado, Tsukishima? Eso podría ser una mala señal de que él simplemente te está utilizando.

—Realmente este no es el lugar ni la hora para tu extraña imaginación, Yachi. Además, él es casi tan alto como yo.

—Tal vez es demasiado flojo para agacharse a besar a personas más pequeñas, y más agradables—ponderó Yachi y Hinata asintió con seriedad.

— ¿O tal vez él es incluso pero persona que Tsukishima?— dijo él.

—Miren, todo esto no hará más probable que les hable de él, aunque ya pueden parar con sus inocentes insultos hacia mí.

—Cuando salen a citas ¿todo lo que hacen es sentarse y estudiar?—preguntó una nueva voz desde el lado del departamento de Hinata y Tsukishima gruñó profundamente.

Kageyama salió al balcón, al parecer recién duchado, y se sentó al lado de su novio. Él estaba mirando a Tsukishima con real interés y sólo un poco de desdén.

—Leer libros no es estudiar, Kageyama.

— ¿No lo es?

—Algunas personas leen por diversión, — explicó Hinata en una voz que sonaba como si estuviera describiendo una especie de fetiche o hábito perturbador.

—Bueno, —dijo Tsukishima— de hecho hoy tengo una cita más tarde, así que tengo que dejarlos e ir a alistarme.

Genial, ahora eran tres pares de ojos los que lo miraban como leones hambrientos. No debería haber dicho esa mentira, pero realmente no vio otra manera de salir de eso.

— ¡No me acosen! —les advirtió.

—No podemos evitarlo si vivimos a tu lado y por casualidad sentimos como sales al pasillo esta noche—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de burla.

Tsukishima _realmente_ no debió haber dicho esa mentira. Pero ahora era muy tarde, tenía que improvisar. Por suerte, él no había inventado a esa especie-de-novio, por lo que sí Kuroo andaba cerca, él debería estar feliz de llevarlo a cita.

—Como sea, —dijo, tratando de recuperar su habitual nivel de cuidado— ahora estaré en mi departamento, ya que no puedo soportar más sus estúpidas caras.

—Nosotros también—dijo Hinata— tenemos que estar cerca de la puerta, después de todo.

Yachi obviamente estaba confundida sobre algo, por qué se quedó girando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Um... Otra vez ¿a quién estaba yo visitando?

—A ellos—respondió Tsukishima.

— ¡Pero estoy de tu lado de la mesa!

—Entonces, te estoy echando. Necesito alistarme para mí cita ¿recuerdas?

Yachi parecía estar a punto de ofrecerle ayuda con eso, pero luego recordó que (a diferencia de muchas personas) Tsukishima nunca necesitaba ayuda para vestirse, por lo que dio un resoplido derrotado y volvió a subirse a la silla en la que había estado sentada. Sin embargo, antes se subió a la mesa y se dio la vuelta -ahora con el rostro a la altura del de Tsukishima- y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias por la charla de chicas—dijo, y antes de que Tsukishima pudiera protestar, presionó un cálido beso su mejilla y revoloteó lejos por sobre la mesa, donde Kageyama la atrapó y la puso abajo, de su lado del balcón.

—Me acabo de volver cien veces más gay— le gritó Tsukishima, pero la puerta del balcón ya se había cerrado y él había sido dejado solo, así que volvió a su departamento para cambiar el libro en su mano por su celular.

A Kuroo, sospechosamente, le tomó mucho tiempo contestar, pero finalmente, el esperado «Tsukki» sonó a través del altavoz.

— ¿Por qué suenas sin aliento?

— ¡Estoy siendo atacado por una ardilla!

—Está bien— contestó Tsukishima— este es el punto en el que dejó de preguntar. De todos modos, te necesito para que vengas a recogerme para una cita.

El teléfono se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, a excepción de una sarta de maldiciones suprimidas y algo que sonaba como el susurro de las hojas. Tsukishima realmente quería saber lo que estaba pasando, pero ya había fingido que no le importaba.

— ¿Kuroo? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, lo siento, yo... Uh. ¿Quieres ir a una cita... Ahora mismo?

—Bueno, si es un _inconveniente_... —se aseguró de decir la palabra 'inconveniente' en un tono que sugería que era mejor que no lo hubiera o Kuroo no tendría otra oportunidad para una cita en mucho tiempo. Funcionó.

—No, no, es... Estoy muy feliz Tsukki, sólo estaba esperando tener más tiempo para... Bueno, no luzco mi mejor look ahora. Una ardilla me estaba royendo.

—Siempre y cuando no te presentes en ropa interior, estoy seguro de que estás bien. —dijo Tsukishima.

En realidad había visto a Kuroo en muchas ocasiones en las que parecía mierda, pero de alguna manera 'mierda' le quedaba bien, porque si se trataba de un cabello de recién levantado u obscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos o cubetas de sudor saliendo de sus poros, Tsukishima nunca había experimentado un momento en el que no hubiera pensado que Kuroo lucia cualquier cosa menos que atractivo. Era bastante irritante, la verdad.

Hubo unos crujidos más al otro lado de la línea, pero luego la voz de Kuroo estuvo de vuelta, prometiendo que iba a estar ahí en diez minutos, si no era comido en el transcurso. Tsukishima colgó el teléfono. Diez minutos no eran mucho tiempo para alistarse, pero Kuroo ya había dicho que no estaba muy presentable y como eso era muy poco tiempo, ellos no irían a algún tipo de lindo Restaurant, así que Tsukishima no debía vestirse tan elegante o se vería estúpido.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el último botón de su camisa cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños procedentes del balcón. Probablemente solo eran Hinata y Kageyama de nuevo, pero ya que le dijeron que estarían vigilando la puerta, Tsukishima fue a investigar. Se habían producido un buen número de robos en ese edificio, debido a esos estúpidos árboles que crecieron justo enfrente de los balcones y como su departamento estaba en el segundo piso se había salvado, hasta ahora. Sin embargo su suerte se había terminado, o al menos eso pensó cuando alcanzó a ver una figura que subía por la barandilla del balcón cuando abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hey!— lo llamó con la esperanza de asustar al chico y hacerlo huir— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Él no esperaba que el ladrón se volteara y con una enorme sonrisa y lo llamara con un emocionado "Tsukki" al borde de ella.

Kuroo realmente parecía un poco roído. La parte de su cabello que no estaba cubierto por un gorro de lana sobresalía en todas direcciones, con un montón de hojas con el color del otoño pegadas a él. También llevaba una chaqueta gruesa y pantalones vaqueros rasgados que no lucían muy a la moda, simplemente rasgados. Y Tsukishima de una vez le pregunto qué era lo que había estado haciendo.

—Lo siento, te dije que luci...

—No, quiero decir... Tengo una puerta delantera ¿sabes?

—Oh— dijo Kuroo, mirándolo tímidamente— Si, esto fue más rápido, lo siento.

— ¿Cómo podría ser más rápido? ¿Ya estabas trepado en los árboles?

—Um...

—Espera un segundo, realmente no quiero saber. ¡Entra aquí!

Kuroo obedeció agradecidamente y entró dentro del departamento mientras quitaba unas pocas hojas de su cabello. Lucía algo nervioso por algo, pero por otro lado, podía ser que sólo lo estaba porque Tsukishima le había pedido la primera cita oficial. A veces Kuroo se ponía extrañamente nervioso por su relación. Tal vez Tsukishima no debería haber utilizado esa oportunidad para evidenciar a sus vecinos, pero bueno. Tenía otras maneras de hacer las paces.

—Pareces congelado— dijo, tomando las manos de Kuroo entre las suyas. Realmente estaban frías y cubiertas de arañazos, probablemente por escalar ese maldito árbol. — ¿Necesitas calentarte antes de salgamos otra vez?

—Oh, —dijo Kuroo, quien claramente no esperaba que Tsukishima se inclinara hacia él y fundiera sus labios juntos.

Kuroo olía a aire fresco de otoño y a hojas secas, pero con el sabor de la corteza, como si hubiera tenido recientemente una rama en la boca. Tsukishima realmente comenzó a sentir curiosidad por las misteriosas actividades de Kuroo.

—Wow— jadeó Kuroo cuando finalmente se separaron —Que increíble momento... Para que seas tan agradable de repente. — le dio una risa rara que preocupo a Tsukishima un poco.

—Mira, si realmente es un inconveniente...— no puso ningún tipo de presión en la palabra esta vez. Por mucho que le gustara irritar a la gente, Kuroo realmente le gustaba— está totalmente bien si quieres volver a abrazar árboles o lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— contestó Kuroo rápidamente— No dejaré ir esta oportunidad. Podemos meternos totalmente en esta cita... ¿Qué opinas de un pequeño paseo nocturno alrededor de la zona del edificio? Los árboles pueden ser muy románticos en esta época del año.

—Siempre y cuando no tenga que lidiar con ardillas rabiosas...

—No puedo prometerte eso, —dijo Kuroo y rápidamente se inclinó hacia enfrente para silenciar todas las objeciones que Tsukishima pudo haber tenido, con otro beso.

Para empezar, no es que Tsukishima tuviera alguna objeción; él en realidad quería averiguar por qué Kuroo había estado jugando a ser un mono a esas horas del día. Sin embargo tampoco tenía ninguna objeción contra fajar por un rato, así que colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kuroo y tiró de él para tenerlo más cerca, todo lo posible por la gruesa chaqueta que aún llevaba. Kuroo hizo un sonido de frustración con su garganta.

—Maldición Tsukki, esto es... Joder, está bien, vamos a hacer esto por un minuto, eso no hará daño. Pero tendrás que...— se interrumpió a sí mismo para capturar los labios de Tsukishima nuevamente, pero estaba vez estaba claramente en una misión porque suavemente lo empujó hacia atrás, conduciéndolo por el pasillo hasta la habitación, sin separar sus labios ni una vez.

—Espero que esto dure más de un minuto, —dijo Tsukishima cuando se dio cuenta de que habían entrado a su dormitorio. Kuroo hizo el mismo sonido de frustración de nuevo.

— ¿No podrías intentar ser un poco más difícil hoy?— suspiró mientras lo presionaba contra un lado del armario.

Pero Tsukishima no tenía ninguna intención de ponerse difícil en ese momento; o aparentemente estaba siendo difícil, al no ponerse difícil, lo cual era bastante genial. Se puso a molestar a Kuroo al mismo tiempo que se besuqueaba con él, y eso no era algo que hiciera todos los días así que se aseguró de hacerlo de la mejor manera.

— ¡En serio!— se quejó cuando las vamos de Tsukishima viajaron por su torso hasta agarrar su trasero— ¡Trepar árboles con una erección va a ser doloroso!

—Hm, entonces tal vez deberíamos hacer algo con eso.

— ¡Quiero tú, demonio!— dijo Kuroo, pero se rió mientras lo hacía—Lo estás haciendo a propósito ¿verdad?

— ¡Nunca lo haría!

Kuroo presionó sus labios juntos de nuevo, con la esperanza de sacarle provecho a cada segundo que tenían antes de que tuviera que salir una vez más. Sólo rompieron el beso cuando Kuroo estaba poniendo una especie de tela sobre la cabeza de Tsukishima, pero antes de que él pudiera preguntar, Kuroo ya había cerrado el espacio entre ellos una vez más. Siguieron besuqueándose con Kuroo excavando a través del armario con una mano en busca de un suéter, una chaqueta y un gorro para ponerle a Tsukishima.

—En esta ronda ¿no estamos tomando el rumbo equivocado? ¿No deberías estar desvistiéndome?

—No me tientes... Realmente no tenemos tiempo. Con esa ardilla suelta, tendré que engañar a Bokuto y Akaashi ¡pintando un pavo congelado!

—No tengo idea de que signifique eso.

—Sin embargo la tendrás pronto. Y no te voy a explicar, porque entonces ya no querrás venir a esta cita.

Bueno, hasta ahora las preguntas sin respuesta fueron más o menos la razón principal por la que Tsukishima quiso salir con él, así que probablemente tenía razón. Por supuesto, también estaba el hecho de que le pudiera probar a Yachi, Hinata y Kageyama que había gente que de verdad quería besarlo. Tanto así que tenía que enredar una bufanda alrededor de su boca para alejarlos de ella, al parecer.

—Lo entiendo, y no quiero mirar el espejo antes de salir— dijo, pero sus palabras sonaron apagadas por la bufanda y Kuroo lo estaba observando, jadeando pesadamente.

—Está bien... Está bien— contestó— esto está mejor. Con tu boca-de-demonio cubierta apenas puedo controlarme. Ahora, ¡apresúrate! ¡Vamos!

Tsukishima apenas tuvo tiempo de coger sus botas y ponérselas de alguna manera mientras Kuroo lo jalaba de la mano. Se tambalearon hacia el pasillo antes de que Tsukishima registrará que estaba pasando; bueno, al menos Kuroo no había insistido en salir de la misma manera que entró. Pero no había tenido tiempo de advertirle sobre los cuervos asesinos que se reunían frente a su puerta, así que Kuroo fue tomado desprevenido caminando justo hacia ellos y Tsukishima chocó repentinamente con su figura.

—Oh por dios Kageyama tenía razón; ¡Es Kuroo!

Tsukishima hizo una mueca cuando escuchó a Hinata gritar y enterró su cara lo más que pudo en la bufanda para evitar la mirada que Kuroo le daba.

—Pero ¿cómo entró?— Preguntó Kageyama.

Parecía genuinamente confundido, aunque realmente esa no era una expresión inusual en él.

—Soy un ninja— dijo, y los tres se sacudieron, como si recién acabarán de darse cuenta de que Kuroo estaba ahí en carne y hueso y no era sólo un objeto en exposición.

—Oh hombre, ¡estoy tan celoso!— dijo Hinata, sin darse cuenta de que su propio novio estaba hirviendo en el fondo. Yachi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Kageyama con una sonrisa avergonzada— ¿Cómo es que Tsukishima siquiera merece a alguien tan genial?

—Sí, me lo imagino— Kuroo sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿No es obvio?— dijo Yachi— ¡Solo mira lo lindo que es! Oh por Dios, ¡ese gorrito de colores!

—Parece un niño pequeño muy alto con esa ropa— dijo Kageyama.

— ¡No, no lo hago! Cállate Kageyama, literalmente no te he visto usar nada más que pantalones deportivos por los últimos tres años.

—Me puse pantalones de mezclilla hace dos meses para el cumpleaños de Yachi, así que estás haciendo mal uso del 'literalmente'. — dijo Kageyama con seriedad.

A este punto, Tsukishima ya estaba listo para lanzarle un puñetazo pero Kuroo aún sostenía su mano y comenzó a jalar con impaciencia de ella.

—Bueno chicos, esto fue divertido, pero Tsukki y yo tenemos que ir a una cita muy romántica en este momento, así que: lo siento.

Hábilmente ellos atravesaron la pequeña multitud de espectadores mientras que Hinata y Yachi les gritaban que se divirtieran.

Prácticamente volaron por las escaleras y Tsukishima estaba, no por primera vez, agradecido por sus largas piernas. Sólo se dio cuenta de la amplia sonrisa de Kuroo hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal.

— ¿Qué?— refunfuñó.

—Me estabas presumiendo— dijo Kuroo con orgullo— Es por eso que estabas tan sorprendido cuando entré por el balcón.

—No Kuroo, simplemente esa no es una forma normal de recoger a alguien para una cita.

— ¡Pero me estabas presumiendo!—dijo, aún con su cara de idiota.

Tsukishima resopló.

—Pude haber mencionado que estaba saliendo con alguien y... Ya sabes cómo son. Inmediatamente necesitaron pruebas.

—Eso es tan lindo, —contestó Kuroo— sin embargo, pudiste haberme advertido; casi corrí sobre la pequeña manager.

—No me diste tiempo de advertirte. Además, no hablaremos de esto más tiempo; realmente quiero saber qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

Tsukishima observó alrededor del lugar al que Kuroo lo había llevado. Casi habían rodeado el edificio y ya estaba en el camino que conducía al parque detrás del mismo. Los árboles en fila de aquella zona le hacían sombra al área entera, en un parche con manchas de arbustos al azar y cemento iluminado por la luz teñida de rojo.

—Pronto va a obscurecer— hizo la observación.

—Es por eso que tenemos que apurarnos. Básicamente lo que estamos haciendo es... Caminamos alrededor y gritamos a la nada. Así...

Tsukishima de alguna manera se las arregló para mantener una cara seria mientras Kuroo ponía sus manos alrededor de su boca y hacia un sonido que era una mezcla entre un aullido y un cacareo y terminaba con un suave canto de 'mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda'

—Está bien—dijo Tsukishima cuando terminó—primero que nada, ¿qué es exactamente lo que no estoy haciendo?

—Es una llamada de apareamiento—contestó Kuroo— Necesitamos atraer... A un pájaro.

Ahora, eso realmente hizo que Tsukishima sospechara.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, busqué en YouTube llamadas de apareamiento de pájaros y así es cómo suenan.

— ¿Incluyendo la parte de 'mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda'?

—No, esa parte fue agregada especialmente para el tipo de pájaro con el que estamos tratando de aparearnos.

Tsukishima gruñó audiblemente.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí, llamando a Fuku-chan?

—Porque... —dijo Kuroo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia las copas de los árboles que los rodeaban— Fui asignado para vigilarlo mientras Akaashi y Bokuto están visitando a la familia de Bokuto en Tokyo y de alguna manera me las arreglé para... Perderlo.

— ¡Bien!— exclamó Tsukishima con una especie de entusiasmo que era muy atípico en él— ¡Eso es lo mejor que puedo haber pasado! ¿Es necesario que te recuerde lo horrible que es ese pájaro? Lo odias demasiado, así que estoy sorprendido de que no estemos aquí para asegurarnos de que _nunca_ vuelva.

—Lo sé, lo sé, — Kuroo hizo una mueca, pero aún seguía vagando en lo más profundo del parque, escaneando la copa de los árboles en busca de una cacatúa fugitiva— Eso sólo que, si queremos deshacernos de él, deberá ser de una manera más disimulada. Ya sabes lo mucho que Bokuto y Akaashi quieren a ese pájaro del demonio; nunca me perdonarían por dejarlo escapar.

—Así que ahora estamos rescatándolo para poder asarlo a la parrilla más tarde, ¿cuándo Bokuto y Akaashi no estén mirando?

—Más o menos.

Tsukishima suspiró, pero cedió pasado un rato.

—Buen, — dijo, apretando los dientes— pero para que lo sepas: ¡esta es la peor cita que ha existido!

—Ya sabía eso. Vamos, déjame sostener tu mano y así podemos al menos pretender que esto de alguna manera es romántico.

Tsukishima lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera, pero finalmente frunció el sueño, ya se había tardado. Kuroo se inclinó para besar su nariz, la única parte de su cara que no estaba cubierta por lana, y Tsukishima murmuró algo sobre qué ellos no eran niños pequeños, maldición, pero Kuroo ya había vuelto a cacarear y aullar hacia los árboles.

Después de un rato Tsukishima ya se había cansado de eso, sobre todo porque temía ser visto por personas conocidas, incluso aunque probablemente nadie lo reconocería con toda esa lana alrededor de su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no lo llamas por su nombre?— preguntó— es un loro y un demonio; estoy seguro de que es lo suficientemente consiente de sí mismo como para saber que lo están llamando.

—Me da miedo que si se da cuenta de que soy yo, se cagué en mi cabeza y luego se vaya volando de nuevo.

—Ves, eso es por lo que simplemente deberíamos dispararle.

—Pronto, pronto. Primero tenemos que pretender ser una-bonita-avecilla-demonio y así no nos ahogaremos en una ola de lágrimas cuando esos dos idiotas lleguen a casa.

Tsukishima sabía que tenía razón, pero aún seguía enojado de que no pudieran sacarle provecho a esa situación tan perfecta. Sólo era solo un dolor en el trasero. A igual que cualquier situación con ese pájaro involucrado. En ese preciso momento, algo duro aterrizó en su cabeza y Kuroo inmediatamente puso cara de ir a la guerra.

—Ha comenzado— dijo con un tono de voz importante.

Tsukishima buscó en su gorrito el objeto que había caído ahí y encontró algo pequeño incrustado en la lana. Era una bellota.

— ¿Qu...?—comenzó a decir, justo cuando una segunda bellota lo golpeó en la nariz— ¿Que carajos?

—Shh... ¡Está aquí!

Kuroo movió su cuerpo para ponerse como obstáculo en la línea de fuego (2). Y a pesar de que estaba siendo protegido por su novio, Tsukishima no lo consideró particularmente romántico.

— ¿ _Quién_ está aquí?

—La ardilla— dijo Kuroo y se estremeció cuando otra bellota le golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Al menos eso significa que Fuku-chan está cerca.

—... ¿por qué?

—Creo que la ardilla se lo quiere comer. Lo ha estado asechando todo este tiempo y cada vez que me acerco a él, me ataca. Intenta defenderé su presa ¿sabes?

La 'presa', como si lo fuera, eligió ese momento para revelar su presencia mediante la emisión de una terroríficas imitación de la risa de Bokuto desde entre los árboles.

—Halloween ya pasó, estúpido hijo de...— gritó Kuroo y sólo se detuvo cuando Tsukishima la puso una mano en el hombro.

—Deja que me ocupe de esto.

No había localizado ni a la ardilla ni a la cacatúa, pero había ideado una forma de llamar la atención de ambas.

Kuroo lo observó atentamente mientras recogía las bellotas que estaban tiradas alrededor de ellos y las agitaba en la palma abierta de su mano.

— ¡Hora de comer!— gritó— ¡Ven, Fuku-chan! Obtén este pequeño bocado.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse cuando un cuerpo enorme y peludo saltó de entre los árboles y se lanzó hacia él. Le quito las bellotas de las manos en pleno vuelo, arreglándoselas para rasguñarlo mientras lo hacía y nuevamente metió su gordo trasero entre los árboles. Kuroo arrojó una piedra detrás de eso.

—Mierda, ¿estás bien, Tsukki?

—No, —dijo Tsukishima con una voz que sonaba como si estuviera muriendo— Me rasguñó. Ahora tengo rabia.

—No tienes rabia, esa cosa no está loca, solo está gorda y es mala.

—Tengo que ir al hospital.

Desde la copa de los árboles, Fuku-chan podía ser escuchado riéndose de nuevo y Kuroo dio un profundo suspiro.

—No pierdas la calma ahora, Tsukki. No puedes perder contra una ardilla obesa y un loro mal nacido.

Eso realmente sonaba muy poco genial, así que Tsukishima hizo lo posible por recomponerse. Joder, odiaba muchísimo a los animales. ¿Por qué la gente siempre pretendía que no eran demasiado ruidosos, con malolientes pelajes de monstruo que sólo se orinaban en todos lados y comían todo menos la comida cara que compraban para ellos?

—Como sea, —dijo Kuroo— Hay una ventaja en que seamos un equipo. De esta manera, alguien puede luchar con la ardilla mientras el otro sube al árbol para recuperar a Fuku-chan.

—Realmente no quiero hacer ninguna de esas cosas. —contestó Tsukishima.

—Vamos, ¿desde cuándo trabajar en pareja no es romántico? De hecho esta es una primera cita perfecta ¿sabes?

—No, está no cuenta. ¡Está nunca contará!

—Entonces ¿no me ayudas?— Kuroo bateó sus pestañas hasta que Tsukishima lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¡Detente! Te ayudaré, ¡pero después de esto me deberás muchas cosas!

—Estoy bien con eso. Así que... ¿Cuál va a ser? ¿La lucha o la escalada?

Tsukishima suspiró; realmente no quería hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

—Ya que no puedo decidir cuál es más terrible, vamos a lanzar una moneda...

Él termino escalando e instantáneamente se arrepintió de su elección. Pero luego, también se abría lamentado si le hubiera tocado luchar con la ardilla, así que en realidad no importaba.

—Si me caigo y me rompo el cuello voy a volver a espantarte. —advirtió. Kuroo no parecía demasiado preocupado— Además, ¿cómo se supone que voy a moverme con toda esta ropa que me pusiste?

—Te las arreglarás. Pero probablemente deberías quitarte la bufanda, a menos que te cuelgues con ella.

Eso, al menos, sonaba como una buena idea, así que Tsukishima hizo lo que él dijo y presionó la bufanda contra la cara de Kuroo.

—Sostenla por mí— le dijo y se acercó al árbol del que la voz de Fuku-Chan provenía— Hey, estúpido pájaro, ¿sigues ahí?

—Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda— respondió Fuku-chan.

Bueno, Tsukishima ahora no pudo encontrar una razón para abandonar la misión, así que busco una rama que lo ayudará a escalar. Su altura era de ayuda, pero una vez más, los músculos de sus brazos no.

— ¡Joder!—gimió — ¿Por qué Bokuto no puede estar aquí para esto?

—Porque perdí a su estúpida cacatúa y él no usaría los músculos de sus brazos para nada más que no sea golpear mi rostro.

—Estaría demasiado ocupado llorando, — dijo Tsukishima.

De alguna manera se las había arreglado para subir a la primera rama y desde ahí era más fácil escalar a las otras. Aún se sentía como la representación humana de esa gorda ardilla, pero debido a su estúpida cantidad de ropa. Ni siquiera hacía tanto frío; él había salido a su balcón sólo con un suéter no mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¡Ya viene!— gritó Kuroo debajo de él y Tsukishima alcanzó a ver a la ardilla a punto de trepar al árbol. Kuroo balanceó hacia ella una rama como un bate de béisbol y la ardilla salto de nuevo para esconderse entre los arbustos. — ¿Viste eso? ¡Te protegí!

—Cállate, ¡eso no fue nada!

Realmente no lo era, porque un segundo después la ardilla decidió iniciar un ataque real volando fuera de los arbustos y luchando dentro de la chaqueta de Kuroo.

Tsukishima observó su danza de gritos por un momento para recordarse a sí mismo que escalar el árbol realmente era la mejor opción, y luego volvió a escarbar a través de las hojas y ramas que se hacían cada vez más gruesas hasta que logró pasarlas.

— ¿Sigues vivo?— lo llamó después de un rato.

—Creo que mordió mi pezón— sollozo Kuroo y Tsukishima hizo una mueca.

—Definitivamente tienes rabia ahora, así que nunca te tocaré de nuevo.

—Por favor sólo llega hasta allá y encuentra al ave ¡para que pueda torcerle el jodido cuello!

—Lo haría, pero creo que estoy atorado...

Algunas de las ramas más pequeñas habían pinchado de una u otra forma los hoyos en su chaqueta y se negaban a dejarlo ir. Tsukishima realmente tenía ganas de llorar. No podía creer que su cita con Kuroo terminaría con él atorado en un árbol... No, de hecho él podía creerlo totalmente. Podía totalmente. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de renunciar a todo, por fin vio una mancha blanca a través de las hojas amarillas y rojas.

— ¿Fuku-chan?— inquirió.

El pájaro respondió con un largo sonido de pedo.

— ¡Lo encontré!— le informó a Kuroo y fue recompensado con un sollozo ligeramente alegre.

—Ven aquí, Fuku-chan, vamos a llevarte a casa, —dijo con su voz más linda— ven aquí, tú, pequeño Fucker-chan(3).

—Fucker-chan— respondió él ave con dulzura.

Está bien; Akaashi iba a matarlo.

—Dios te odio tanto.

— ¡JODER!— sonó un grito desde el suelo y Tsukishima casi soltó la rama que sostenía— ¡Tsukki, huye!

— ¿Cómo?—gritó de vuelta.

No tuvo necesidad de preguntar qué había sucedido, podía ver la sombra corriendo hacia él. Era ahora o nunca... Estiró su mano hacia el pájaro blanco que estaba frente a él y se las arregló para agarrar...nada. Un segundo más tarde su visión de vio obscurecida por un líquido blanco y espeso que aterrizó en sus gafas. Podía escuchar el aleteo de unas alas. Entonces Fuku-Chan se había ido y la ardilla estaba ahí, y lo empujó con su cuerpo de la rama en la que estaba parado.

El aterrizaje no fue tan duro como lo esperó. Sobre todo porque la mitad de las ramas del árbol aún estaban atoradas en su chaqueta, lo que ralentizó su caída hasta el punto en que sólo cayó unas cuantas pulgadas antes de que se enredara en nuevas ramas. Llegó a la rama más baja luciendo como un erizo que había estado rodando a través de un montón de hojas. Kuroo lo recogió de ahí sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Tsukishima estaba tan enojado que casi no podía hablar.

—Matar... —fue todo lo que consiguió y aunque Kuroo no sabía si iba para él o el pájaro, asintió sombríamente.

— ¡Ese pollo asado volador se cagó en mi cara!

Kuroo tomó los salpicados lentes y procedió a limpiarlos con su propia ropa. No era mucho, pero el gesto de alguna manera logró calmar a Tsukishima un poco.

—Esa realmente fue la peor cita en la historia de las citas.

—Pensé que esta no contaba— dijo Kuroo mientras ponía los ahora limpios lentes en la cara de Tsukishima.

—Cambie de opinión. Ésta cuenta así que puedo decirle a quien sea lo horrible que son tus idea de 'cita', para que nadie más quiera salir contigo.

Kuroo sonrió un poco, aunque todavía parecía que estaba adolorido.

—Entonces, espero que nunca necesite a nadie más.

—Tráeme el corazón de ese loro en un palo y no lo harás.

Kuroo no pudo evitar reírse de eso.

—Mejor no digas más, porque estoy muy tentado a hacerlo. — alcanzó las manos de Tsukishima, las cuales aún estaban temblando, en parte por la caída del árbol y en parte por la ira. —Simplemente no para nuestra segunda cita ¿está bien?

—Sí, estaría muy agradecido si no tuviera que ver con animales.

—Eso lo prometo, — dijo Kuroo— y ahora ven aquí para que pueda besarte y fingir que no hay un dolor punzante en mi pezón.

Tsukishima obedeció y se dio cuenta de que era una buena idea; su corazón aún latía acelerado, la adrenalina seguía fresca en sus venas y el dolor de miles de pequeños rasguños en su piel erizada. No se parecía a ningún beso-del-final-de-cita que hubiera tenido antes. Fue realmente bueno.

—De acuerdo— suspiró cuando finalmente se separaron— ¿Podemos volver al departamento de Akaashi y Bokuto, tomar una ducha y luego fajar contra todas las superficies que podamos encontrar?

—Por supuesto— Kuroo sonrió— Hombre, no puedo creer que vaya a obtener algo después de todo esto.

—Sólo lo estoy haciendo por despecho— dijo Tsukishima.

—Me parece muy bien— contestó Kuroo.

Caminaron de regreso tomados de la mano, turnándose para quitar las pequeñas ramas y hojas de sus ropas. Estaba realmente oscuro ahora y probablemente no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Akaashi y Bokuto regresaran; y no habían logrado recuperar a Fuku-chan, pero por el momento, se sentían extrañamente tranquilos.

El momento de tranquilidad terminó tan pronto como escucharon una voz a lo lejos, cantando 'mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda'. A esto le siguió otra voz; una voz que Tsukishima reconoció al instante como un coro de ángeles cantando mientras campañas repicaba al fondo.

—Eso no es muy agradable— dijo la voz— ¿Quién le está enseñando a un lindo pajarito a decir cosas tan horribles? ¿Puedes decir tu nombre?

—Fuker-chan— respondió el pájaro felizmente.

La voz no pudo evitar reír un poco. —No, no lo es. Es Pastelito. Repite conmigo...

—Fucker-lito.

—No, ese no es...

Kuroo y Tsukishima finalmente llegaron al final del camino de la arboleda y se pararon delante de su bloque otra vez, donde vieron al dueño de aquella voz no muy lejos, iluminado por una lámpara de la calle. Estaba sentado sobre su Kawasaki (4), con el pájaro posado sobre su hombro como si fuera la bestia más dócil del mundo. Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose y Tsukishima de pronto fue cegado por una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Tsukki! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en una cita.

—Sí; no te preocupes, esto es parte de la cita— dijo Kuroo— De hecho, nos harías un gran favor si pudieras de alguna manera transportas a ese pájaro del demonio en tu hombro a través de la puerta de entrada.

Yamaguchi parecía un poco confundido, pero se bajó de su motocicleta y los acompañó hasta la puerta sin ni siquiera tener que preocuparse por qué el pájaro volara lejos.

— ¿Es este tu pájaro?— le preguntó a Kuroo.

— ¡No!— dijeron Kuroo y Tsukishima al mismo tiempo.

Fuku-chan gritó con rabia. Pero ya era muy tarde para que se pusiera prepotente otra vez, porque finalmente había entrado al edificio y la puerta se había cerrado detrás de él; ambos, Kuroo y Tsukishima soltaron un suspiro que no sabían que estaban sosteniendo.

—Muy bien, — dijo Kuroo— no está escapando de nuevo... — se inclinó para sacar uno de los cordones de su zapato y se lo entregó a Yamaguchi. —Por favor ata esto alrededor de sus garras, te lo ruego.

Yamagichi parecía un poco preocupado, pero hizo lo que le dijeron y cuando terminó Kuroo confió el otro extremo del cordón y Fuku-chan fue capturado con éxito. Tsukishima casi se echó a llorar.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí afuera en la oscuridad?— le preguntó a Yamaguchi para distraerse.

—Estoy esperando a Yachi. Ella estaba visitando a Hinata y Kageyama y como ya está obscuro me ofrecí a llevarla a casa.

Tsukishima casi refunfuñó ante aquella repulsiva perfección, pero se conformó con darle palmaditas en el hombro a Yamaguchi.

—Está bien, entonces: ustedes dos vayan a ser detestables a otro lugar. Te veré más tarde esta noche. Tal vez.

— ¿Tal vez?—preguntó Yamaguchi y esta vez Tsukishima realmente gruñó— ¡Oh!—dijo, mirando a Kuroo— ¡ya veo! —les guiñó un ojo— pues bien, ¡diviértanse, chicos!

Tsukishima no tenía el aire para extender su gruñido. Kuroo suspiró:

— ¿Puedo abofetearlo?

—Desafortunadamente no.

—Debe ser difícil. —dijo Kuroo y Tsukishima asintió de mal humor, mientras Yamaguchi se daba la vuelta y salía por la puerta con una sonrisa inconsciente.

Encontraron a Yachi sentada en el segundo tramo de escaleras, ahogada en una chaqueta que era como cien tallas más grandes y escondía su cara entre sus manos.

—Te está esperando ¿lo sabes?— Tsukishima suspiró y Yachi chilló. A ella le tomó un poco reconocerlo, a juzgar por el número de parpadeos que le dio antes de que su boca se fuera en un '¡oh!'.— No quiero hablar de esto. Ahora ve y reúnete con él, antes de que crea que ha sido abandonado.

—Pero...— lloriqueó Yachi.— Tsukishima, no lo entiendes. ¿Y si me desmayo? Quiero decir, él es tan genial y agradable y tan perfecto y me ofreció su chaqueta de cuero para que no me congelará en su motocicleta y de hecho tienen un montón de cascos así que él podría manejar con un montón de gente con diferentes tamaños de cabeza, quiero decir, ¿quién hace eso? ¿Por qué se tuvo que convertir en alguien tan genial? Te culpo a ti, ¿lo sabes?

Bueno, esto era una estupidez. Tsukishima literalmente estaba ahí parado luciendo como un niño pequeño de gran tamaño, cubierto de hojas y popo de pájaro, y junto a él estaba su perdedor novio quien estaba usando un zapato sin su agujeta y sostenía a una cacatúa como a un globo particularmente enojado. Él realmente no podía ser culpado por los estúpidos y geniales piercings de Yamaguchi y su estúpidamente genial cola de caballo y sus estúpidamente geniales tatuajes y su estúpida y genial motocicleta.

— Culpa a la pubertad, ¡no a mí!

— ¡No es justo! —lloriqueó Yachi.

—Dímelo a mí— murmuró Kuroo.

Tsukishima finalmente había escuchado demasiado.

—Mira Yachi; hoy mi cita consistió en caer de un árbol y luchar en contra de una ardilla, así que si no quieres terminar como yo, ¡necesitas levantarte y bajar ahora!

Eso funcionó, muy a pesar de Kuroo. Yachi respiró profundo y dio un gruñido de determinación.

—Está bien, — dijo, parándose— está bien, lo haré.— bajó tres escalones antes de girarse a Tsukishima. — Pero si realmente me desmayo y caigo de la motocicleta, ¡voy a volver a espantarte!

—Después de los acontecimientos de hoy, estoy seguro de que podré con eso. —dijo Tsukishima— de hecho, no puedo esperar a que estemos muertos y nos aterroricemos el uno al otro.

— ¡Agárrate fuerte!— dijo Kuroo e incluso Fuku-chan tuvo algo que decir, aunque sólo fue un sonido de pedo largo.

—Está bien, ¡nos vemos!— dijo Yachi y finalmente se fue.

Tsukishima realmente esperaba que sí saliera por la puerta antes de que le diera otra crisis.

—Ah, el amor de jóvenes...— suspiró Kuroo mientras la veía revolotear por las escaleras.

Tsukishima le lanzó una mirada.

—Si empiezas a hablar como abuelo otra vez, me temo que romperé contigo. Estamos en nuestros veintitantos, por el amor de Dios.

—Pero llevamos una vida rápida y peligrosa. —dijo Kuroo y cogió otra hoja de su cabeza.

—No, no lo hacemos. Todo el peligro al que alguna vez nos hemos enfrentado es gracias Bokuto o tu estupidez.

— ¡Me hieres!

— ¡Cabrón!— concordó Fuku-chan.

Había dejado de revolotear y ahora estaba sentado en la cabeza de Kuroo, donde se limitó a cagar por la parte posterior de su cuello. Sin embargo Kuroo no tuvo tiempo de enojarse, porque finalmente habían llegado al departamento de sus amigos. Tsukishima se dejó caer contra la puerta mientras Kuroo batallaba con las llaves un rato, luego hubo el sonido de un 'clic' y la puerta se abrió. Le tomó tres segundos a Kuroo correr hacia el dormitorio, lanzar el pájaro adentro y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—Sólo esperemos que se cague y orine en todos lados— dijo. —Mientras, ¿qué te parece si intentamos entrar en esa ducha juntos?

—Dios, sí.

Se ducharon hasta que el flujo de agua se volvió helado y luego asaltaron el armario de Bokuto, por qué él tenía los suéteres más estúpidos y más grandes, y luego vaciaron toda la nevera salvo un frasco de pepinillos.

—Me siento mejor ahora— suspiró Kuroo felizmente.

Se había lanzado al sofá mientras Tsukishima inspeccionaba la colección de DVD's. Sin embargo no había nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había inspeccionado, y ya estaba a medio camino del sofá cuando escucharon una llave girando en la puerta de entrada. La ruidosa voz de Bokuto le siguió después de un segundo.

— ¡Volvimoooooooos!

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes si estamos aquí!— gritó Kuroo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente cuando el radiante rostro de Bokuto apareció en la sala.

— ¡Están aquí!— dijo— ¡Solo estaba esperando a Fuku-chan! No sabía que estuvieran tan ansiosos de pasar el rato con él.

— ¡No lo estoy!— dijo Kuroo— lo encerré en el dormitorio.

Bokuto se dio la vuelta para checar a Fuku-chan justo cuando Akaashi entraba a la sala de estar.

Fue directamente hacia Tsukishima y le lanzó sus brazos alrededor sin advertencia.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto!— sollozó. Kuroo y Tsukishima se limitaron a mirarlo, no muy seguros de lo que estaba pasando. — Las personas sin energía son mis personas favoritas en el mundo.

—Oh...— Kuroo rió— La familia de Bokuto ¿eh?

Akaashi sólo presionó su cara más cerca del pecho de Tsukishima.

—Nunca cambies, ¡por favor!

Tsukishima palmeó incómodamente su hombro.

—Lo intentaré— le prometió.

Bokuto enriqueció el pacífico momento con un grito y Kuroo arrojó un cojín en su dirección, incluso aunque no estaba en el cuarto.

— ¡Cállate!— gritó Kuroo.

— ¡Fuku-chan no está aquí!— gritó Bokuto de vuelta y por un momento, la sangre de Tsukishima se congeló.

— A que te refieres...

— ¡Dejaron la ventana abierta!

Kuroo lucia como si estuviera listo para lanzarse por la ventana que había dejado abierta y Tsukishima parecía listo para ayudarle con eso.

— ¡Oh joder!— susurró— Ahora que lo pienso, en primer lugar esa fue la ventana por la que escapó.

Tsukishima realmente deseaba no estar siendo retenido por Akaashi, quien aún se aferraba a él.

— ¡Hombreeeee!— Bokuto vagó de nuevo hacia la sala de estar, luciendo cualquier cosa menos preocupado— Ahora ni siquiera podré decirle hola.

Kuroo y Tsukishima necesitaron unos minutos para poder digerir sus palabras.

— ¿No estás...?— comenzó Tsukishima, tragando— ¿No estás preocupado?

— ¿Qué? De ninguna manera; Fuku-chan vuela alrededor todo el tiempo.

— En realidad no había ninguna forma de volverlo un ave de interiores cuando a Bokuto deja abierta la puerta de entrada la mitad del tiempo, por no hablar de una ventana.— murmuró Akaashi contra el pecho de Tsukishima— Pero siempre vuelve.

—Sólo quiere visitar a su novia de vez en cuando— explicó Bokuto mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Kuroo, quien ni se inmutó.

Su voz se había vuelto completamente ronca.

— ¿Él tienen una novia?

—Sí, es muy linda—dijo Akaashi.— Hay una ardilla gorda en el parque detrás de nuestro edificio. La llamamos Harley Quinn...

—Por favor, ¡detente!—susurró Tsukishima y Akaashi, ese hijo de puta, lo miró y _sonrió ampliamente_ ; ese imbécil idiota le _sonrió con burla_ , sabiendo muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

—Ustedes salieron a perseguirlo ¿verdad?— dijo en voz baja. Tsukishima negó con la cabeza lentamente, sin poder creer lo que había oído— ¿Conocieron a Harley Quinn? Ella es muy protectora con él.

—Tú...— graznó Tsukishima.

—Él siempre la ayuda a recoger bellotas y las abre cuando ella quiere comer.

Tsukishima siempre había sabido que en el fondo Akaashi era un pequeño y sádico mal nacido.

—Es por eso que está tan gorda— susurró.

Un enorme cojín que parecía ser parte del sillón lo golpeó en la cara y finalmente lo hizo callar. Bokuto gritó un escandalizado '¡Hey!', pero Tsukishima le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Kuroo y se liberó a sí mismo del agarre de Akaashi.

— ¡Rápido, Tsukki!— gritó Kuroo mientras atacaba a Bokuto con otro cojín— ¡coge todo lo que puedas encontrar en la nevera y salgamos de aquí!

— ¡Ya hicimos eso! ¡No queda nada más que un frasco de pepinillos!

— ¡Entonces tómalo!

Tsukishima no sabía muy bien por qué le siguió la corriente, pero corrió hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió el frasco de pepinillos que quedaba ahí. A ninguno de ellos le gustaban los pepinillos realmente, pero joder, ¡no dejarían que Bokuto y Akaashi los tuvieran!

Kuroo se unió a la fuga en el pasillo, tomando el frasco y lanzándole uno de los pepinillos a Bokuto, quien los perseguía sin saber por qué.

— ¡Coman esto, adoradores de Fuku-chan!

— ¿Qué carajos, Kuroo?

Tsukishima fue capaz de recuperar un poco de su deshilachada ropa antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada; dejó toda la que estaba cubierta de mierda, ¡ellos podrían lavarla primero! Luego prácticamente voló a través de la puerta principal, con Kuroo detrás de él, y huyeron por las escaleras con Bokuto detrás medio gritando palabrotas. No los persiguió hasta el pasillo, y ellos finalmente se detuvieron deslizándose frente al departamento de Tsukishima.

—Bueno, — dijo Kuroo después de rodear una esquina, aún le faltaba el aire— aquí estamos. Incluso te acompañé a tu puerta de entrada al final de nuestra cita. Realmente soy el novio perfecto.

— ¡Cállate!— a Tsukishima también la faltaba el aire, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que había estado abriéndose paso en su cara desde que Kuroo le lanzó un cojín a Akaashi. — ¡Eres un desastre!

— ¡Tú eres un desastre!

—Ambos son un desastre— comentó Akaashi desde algún lugar detrás de ellos.

Kuroo y Tsukishima graznaron un sincronizado: '¡Cállate!'

—Quiero mis pepinillos de vuelta. — dijo Akaashi.

Kuroo decidió ignorarlo.

—Como sea. Muchas gracias por no huir a mitad de todo, realmente yo...

—No ganaste ningún premio, así que ¿por qué el discurso?

—Akaashi, juro por Dios...

— ¡Lo lamento!— gritó Bokuto quien aparentemente había decidido ir a re-capturar a su novio fugitivo— Creo que mi familia lo rompió un poquito. Lo estás haciendo increíble, bro, ¡continúa!

Kuroo envió una mirada molesta hacia las voces y espero para asegurarse de que definitivamente se quedarían quietos antes de voltearse hacia Tsukishima.

—Como estaba diciendo...

—Realmente me gustas— interrumpió Tsukishima— y Akaashi tiene razón, no hay necesidad de un discurso. Así que sólo sáltatelo y bésame ya.

—Oh...um. — Kuroo parecía tomado con la guardia baja— Está bien entonces... Sí. Toma. — le entregó el frasco de pepinillos debido a la confusión y se quedó parpadeando por un momento. — Esto es...

—No es un beso— comentó Tsukishima secamente.

—No. Es mi regalo de despedida para ti.

Tsukishima suspiró.

—Realmente eres un desastre. — contestó y decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, agarrándolo y tirando de él por el estúpido y colorido suéter de búho, acercándolo hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Él ya no sabía a corteza de árbol, y Tsukishima estaba agradecido por eso; pero luego estuvo menos agradecido por el frasco de pepinillos entre ellos, pero como sea. Se sintió genial.

Kuroo suspiró cuando Tsukishima se alejó y tomó la manija de la puerta.

—Está bien. Iré... Ahora me iré a pensar en...um— el medito sobre lo que iba a pensar por un momento antes de continuar— oh sí. Nuestra segunda cita. Pensaré sobre lo que haremos en nuestra segunda cita.

—Recuerda, no animales vivos.

—Sí, lo recordaré, — Kuroo sonrió ampliamente. —ah y por cierto, también realmente me gustas.

Tsukishima le dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de finalmente abrir la puerta esperando que Kuroo no se diera cuenta de su sonrojada cara antes de cerrarla.

—Buenas noches— le dijo.

—Buenas noches— escuchó la respuesta de Kuroo a través de la puerta cerrada.

Tsukishima abrazó fuertemente el frasco de pepinillos y se recargó contra la puerta por un momento.

Bueno... Ese había sido un día bastante lleno de acontecimientos. Realmente necesitaba un momento de calma, así que fue a checar que el balcón estuviera libre de vecinos ruidosos.

No fue así, pero sólo estaba Kageyama ahí afuera, fumando un cigarrillo. Por alguna razón, él nunca había aprendido que como fumador, tienes que apoyarte contra la barandilla y verte genial mientras suplas el humo hacia la noche, ya que él siempre se sentaba en el suelo debajo de la mesa y se apoyaba contra la pared detrás de él. Tsukishima se le unió debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?— preguntó Kageyama.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no sé cómo responder a eso, — dijo— ¿pepinillo?

Kageyama levantó una ceja hacia el frasco que le ofrecía.

—Um...seguro— y de hecho tomó uno mientras le ofrecía el cigarrillo a Tsukishima con la otra mano.

Se sentaron ahí por un rato, Tsukishima fumando el cigarrillo, Kageyama masticando el pepinillo. Finalmente, Tsukishima rompió el silencio de nuevo.

—Sabias que era él.

— No querías algo con él desde que estuvimos...

—Oh Dios, ¡No hables de eso!— dijo Tsukishima— Nosotros no teníamos otro filtro para nuestras estúpidas hormonas y no podíamos establecernos con las personas que queríamos. Así que no digas que estuvimos juntos.

—Iba a decir que estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo en la preparatoria— contestó Kageyama— Cabrón.

—Más te vale, — le dio otra calada al cigarro y se lo devolvió.

—Como sea, — dijo Kageyama— lo hicimos ahora.

— ¿Hicimos qué?

—Establecernos con la persona que queríamos.

—Sí, lo hicimos.

Y ahí, debajo de la mesa en el balcón, en una obscura y seca noche de Noviembre, con sólo un frasco de pepinillos y una ardilla gorda observándolos desde las copas de los árboles como únicos testigos, Tsukishima y Kageyama chocaron las palmas.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 **(1)** **Crocs, Inc.** es un fabricante de calzado fundada por el empresario George B. Boedecker, Jr. para producir y distribuir un diseño de zueco adquirido de la empresa canadiense Foam Creations. La sandalia había sido desarrollado originalmente como una sandalia de balneario.

 **(2)** Línea de fuego. Así se le llama al territorio de combate y al objetivo de varios proyectiles. En este Caso Kuroo se interpuso entre Tsukishima y las bellotas, quedando el en medio de la línea de fuego.

 **(3)** Little Fucker-chan, la traducción literal es pequeño cabron-chan o cabroncito-chan. Pero lo dejo en inglés por qué Fucker se parece a Fuku.

 **(4)** Kawasaki, para quien no lo sepa (como yo) es una motocicleta, aquí no especifican Modelo, pero me dio curiosidad y están bien pro. Cualquiera tipo~ xD

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: ¡Aleluya! Realmente no puedo explicar por qué esto se hizo tan largo..._

 _Perdón para aquellos que esperaban ver otro fic del cuarteto... El siguiente definitivamente será uno, pero esta vez simplemente no vino. También tratare de encontrar otra trama del equipo de Fuku-chan con otros animas haciendo estragos. También, si algún hablante nativo de inglés quiere betear estas cosas y corregir todas las líneas raras, ¡estaría sobre la luna!_

 **NdT: ¿Fue largo no? En fin~ Espero que les haya gustado~ a mi me encantó. Una vez más, lamento la demora... Pero tenia un libro que digitalizar y bueno~. Ojala se animen a dejar un review por que como traductora es lo único que gano XD el saber si les gustó o no y sus opiniones.**

 **Nos leemos~**

Traducción by: LaLa~


	4. El niño con el pijama de Superman

Hellooooooo~~~~~ Notas de la traductora al final.

Declaimer: Haikyuu es propiedad de Furudate-solo-quiero-ver-al-mundo-arder. Y hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.

Declaimer 2: La serio Stupid Boys Talking and Maybe Some Smut y este fic,son propiedad de lamente e imaginacion de Smokey310. Podran encontrar un link a la historia original, a su perfil y al fanart de esta historia en mi perfil.

Este fic esta beteado por: Zakki. Gracias a ella ustedes no tiene que leer mis cochinadas nivel troll. Te adoro por esto~

* * *

 ** _El niño con el pijama de Superman._**

* * *

Summary:

 **Oikawa estaba parado ahí, sometido por aproximadamente un millón de niños.**

 **—¡Por favor! —le rogó a Kageyama, quien lucía reticente— ¡Sólo toma dos o cinco!**

 **—Sólo hay cuatro de ellos —dijo Kageyama, contando lentamente a los niños para asegurarse de que no omitió a ninguno—, puedes lidiar con cuatro. Te he visto con más.**

 **Tsukishima aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.**

 **—Hola —dijo—, ¿es realmente necesario llevar acabo un círculo de tráfico de niños frente a mi puerta?**

...•••...

 _Entonces, tengan otro de mis one shot crack sin trama... De alguna manera estoy gastando todo mi conteo de palabras NaNoWriMo* en estas cosas. Los nuevos lectores deben de ser advertidos de que esto es parte de una serie, lo que significa que incluso a pesar de que puedes leerlo individualmente, algunas cosas no tendrán mucho sentido. Pero para empezar esta historia tampoco tienen mucho sentido. También, el KageHina y el IwaOi solo son secundarios y no juegan ningún papel importante... Así que aún no sabía cómo etiquetarlo... Lo siento_

Ndt: * **Es una abreviación de cuatro palabras, de las cuales solo entendí las últimas dos Writer Mode= Modo de Escritora. Las dos primeras podrían significar cualquier cosa...**

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Bokuto no habría clasificado a sus vecinos del edificio como personas particularmente tranquilas. Siempre se quejaban de las lavadoras, del ruido al interior de los departamentos, la limpieza del pasillo, el ruido en el pasillo y también el ruido que había desde la puerta de entrada en todas las otras direcciones. Pero había una cosa en la que todos los residentes del bloque estaban de acuerdo: El ático era el cuarto de fiestas y el que quisiera poner algo ahí estaría de acuerdo en que había una ley no escrita de que eso se convertiría en parte del mobiliario del cuarto de fiestas.

Bokuto estaba absolutamente encantado con ese lugar. Estaba lleno de escondrijos y tenía como un millón de habitaciones separadas con sillones abandonados, mesas de café, sillas de bar y en un caso notable una cebra de peluche entera. Había descubierto una nueva habitación cada vez que había estado ahí y por ahora estaba convencido de que era mágico.

Así que estuvo más que encantado cuando recibió una invitación para le fiesta de cumpleaños del compañero de departamento de Tsukishima, que tendría lugar ahí.

—¡Esto es increíble! —le explicó con entusiasmo a un Tsukishima que lucía molesto—. No hemos estado ahí en años. Nadie me ha invitado a sus fiestas desde que accidentalmente exploté la máquina de palomitas. Quiero decir, no es mi culpa que esa cosa fuera tan vieja como las pelotas.

—Le pusiste azúcar y eso causó el fuego, así de simple.

—¡Pero quería palomitas caramelizadas!

—No siempre obtenemos lo que queremos en esta vida, Bokuto. Por ejemplo, yo quería una simple y estable relación con al menos un tipo moderadamente guapo y lo que obtuve en cambio, ¡es esto! —hizo un gesto hacia donde estaba Kuroo acostado en el sofá, probando cuántos caramelos podía meter a su boca simultáneamente. Bokuto realmente no entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Y en lugar de eso tienes a un candente chico que de un modo vergonzoso se desparrama sobre el sofá mientras chupa caramelos?

Kuroo le envió un choque de palmas en el aire.

—No, en lugar de eso tengo a un tipo que toma los dulces de Halloween de los niños y holgazanea todo el día, mientras se rellena a sí mismo como un botín.

—Gos objtughee de ga sobgrinha de Ogawath —dijo Kuroo.

—¿Qué?

—Los obtuve de la sobrina de Oikawa —tradujo Akaashi desde la cocina.

—Oh —dijo Bokuto, ya emocionándose—, ¿Mitsu de visita? ¿Cómo es que yo no obtuve ningún dulce?

Kuroo sacó dos paletas de su boca y las agitó hacia Bokuto.

—De hecho ella dijo que te diera estas a ti. ¿Aún las quieres?

—¡Sí! —dijo Bokuto y Tsukishima observó como fue a tomar las paletas, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

—Esto es repugnante.

—He tenido cosas peores en la boca —Bokuto sonrió burlonamente, justo cuando Akaashi entraba en la habitación con el ceño fruncido y un plato lleno de muffins.

—Me he ido por dos minutos y esta conversación ya pasó a cosas pervertidas —se quejó, mandándole a Tsukishima, de entre todas las personas, una mirada de desaprobación—. Pensé que los tenías bajo control.

—No soy su niñera.

—Pensé que podía contar contigo —dijo Akaashi y silenció la protesta de Tsukishima metiéndole a la fuerza un muffin hasta la garganta—. Dime si es comestible.

—¡Oye, no uses a mi novio como un conejillo de indias para tu comida envenenada! —se quejó Kuroo; él sintió que tenía que decir algo, porque Tsukishima en ese momento se estaba ahogando con un muffin demasiado caliente y parecía que quería quejarse un montón.

—Tú y Bokuto, ambos tienen las bocas llenas, así que tenía que ser él. Además, no me puedo confiar de sus juicios. A ti te gusta comer plátanos envueltos en tocino y Bokuto piensa que los Froot Loops molidos se pueden usar como condimento.

—Jódete, lo tomé de un programa de cocina y ¡es un manjar!

—¡Yo también tomé el mío de un programa de televisión! —insistió Bokuto, pero Akaashi no estaba interesado en sus reclamos.

En cambio, se centró en Tsukishima, quien finalmente había tosido las últimas migajas y lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

—Sobreviví —dijo—, así que supongo que estará bien si los llevas a la fiesta.

—Vamos a esperar otras dos horas; tal vez es un veneno lento —dijo Kuroo y Akaashi le lanzó una mirada, claramente molesto de que sus habilidades culinarias fueran marcadas en algún punto como venenosas, a pesar de que no era realmente malo en ello.

Al menos él estaba completamente seguro de que la vez que Bokuto vomitó durante tres días seguidos se debió a su experimento con batidos de huevo crudo y no tuvo nada que ver con los rollos de salmón de Akaashi.

—De cualquier manera —dijo Tsukishima, recuperando finalmente la compostura—, todos ustedes tienen que prometerme que no quemarán la casa o personalmente voy a llamar a un guardia para mantenerlos afuera.

Kuroo parecía herido de haber sido incluido, pero Akaashi sólo fue a sentarse al lado de su novio y le dio una palmadita a sus bíceps.

—Que venga —dijo orgullosamente y Bokuto le sonrió radiantemente.

—¡Está bien! ¡Un gorila (1) no puede mantenerme fuera! —gritó Bokuto mientras levantaba a Akaashi como si pesara menos que una pluma.

Tsukishima sólo rodó sus ojos mientras ellos se echaban sobre el sillón, sobre el que Kuroo aún estaba tumbado, y procedieron a hacer el gran espectáculo de succionarse la cara el uno al otro.

—¡Ustedes dos son asquerosos! —concordó Kuroo mientras trataba de alejar a esos dos de sus pies— ¡Vayan a fajar a su propio departamento!

—Puedes unirte a nosotros, si tantos son tus celos —sugirió Bokuto.

—Mi novio literalmente está parado justo al lado de nosotros.

—También puede unirse —murmuró Akaashi contra los labios de Bokuto.

—No gracias —dijo Tsukishima secamente—, voy a vomitar —él tomó otro muffin en su camino hacia la salida—. Esto probablemente ayudará.

—¡No me dejes solo con ellos! —gritó Kuroo, pero Tsukishima ya había cerrado la puerta y estaba parado en el pasillo, rápidamente envuelto en otro tipo de drama.

Oikawa estaba parado ahí, sometido por aproximadamente un millón de niños.

—¡Por favor! —le rogó a Kageyama, quien lucía reticente— ¡Sólo toma dos o cinco!

—Sólo hay cuatro de ellos —dijo Kageyama, contando lentamente a los niños para asegurarse de que no omitió a ninguno—, puedes lidiar con cuatro. Te he visto con más.

Tsukishima aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

—Hola —dijo—, ¿es realmente necesario llevar acabo un círculo de tráfico de niños frente a mi puerta?

Oikawa rápidamente puso en su rostro una falsa y amplia sonrisa.

—Hey, Tsukiyama.

—Mi nombre es Tsukishima.

—Por supuesto, eso es lo que dije. Digamos que, tú no dejarías que amorosos, lindos y pequeños niños como estos... —hizo un gesto hacia la chica y los tres niños colgando del borde de su playera, todos ellos manchados con chocolate de la cabeza a los pies—. Quiero decir, seguro que lo harías, luces como el tipo de persona que ama a los niños.

—Ya estoy cuidando a dos, así que no tengo tiempo para más —dijo Tsukishima—. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que los tuyos lucen más entrenados (2).

—Eso fue una broma —explicó Kageyama y Oikawa gruñó.

—¡La entendí, idiota!

—De todos modos, ¿de dónde sacaste a esos niños?

—Bueno, mi hermana sigue escupiendo uno tras otro y se deshace de ellos conmigo.

—Sólo dile que no —dijo Kageyama—, no es tan difícil.

—¡Tobio-chan! ¡Mírame a los ojos!

Ni Tsukishima ni Kageyama lucían impresionados con el espectáculo de Oikawa parpadeando con sus ojos de cachorro, ni siquiera cuando los niños se unieron a su tío.

—Todo el mundo en la familia Oikawa la tiene; incluso mi hermana. ¿Cómo pueden decirle que no a eso?

—No —dijeron Tsukishima y Kageyama al mismo tiempo y Oikawa finalmente se resignó.

—Ustedes dos son horribles, personas insensibles —les acusó.

—Sí —dijeron Tsukishima y Kagayama, nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

Oikawa ya se estaba alejando con pisotones enojados y los niños a cuesta. Tsukishima lo observó subir las escaleras para buscar en el tercer piso a otra víctima de su mirada-de-vaca-parpadeando para que adoptara espontáneamente a cuatro niños y se preguntó por qué Oikawa tenía que deshacerse de esos niños tan repentinamente.

—Iwaizumi recién anunció que volvería de Australia dos meses antes —explicó Kageyama como si hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos—, llegará más tarde esta noche. Ellos no se han visto por... ¿tres años? Creo.

—Ya veo —dijo Tsukishima—. Bueno, si ves a Yamaguchi vagando por ahí, dile que estaremos listos en una hora —se detuvo por un momento, antes de entregarle a Kageyama el muffin caliente al que aún se aferraba.

Si tenía suerte, estaría envenenado. Kageyama tomó el muffin con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—Gracias.

Tsukishima le hizo un gesto de despedida y como tenía miedo a meterse en más drama, simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en su propio departamento. Tres cabezas voltearon en su dirección tan pronto como entró. Todavía seguían acostados en el sofá, pero de alguna manera Kuroo ahora estaba en medio de los dos. Al principio parecía como si hubieran sido capaces de hacer que se uniera a ellos, luego Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que sólo intentaban alimentarlo a la fuerza con un muffin.

—¡Ashúdame! —gritó Kuroo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Tsukishima—. Puedes poner cinco paletas en tu boca, así que no te ahogarás con eso.

—Nadie tiene permitido criticar mis habilidades culinarias sin probarlas primero —dijo Akaashi—, ¡ahora trágalo!

—¡Me rehúso! —contestó Kuroo, escupiendo hacia Akaashi con la boca llena de migajas.

Bokuto aún lo sostenía por detrás, y no tuvo nada que añadir más que sus estridentes carcajadas. Tsukishima ponderó aventurarse de nuevo al pasillo, pero ahí aún estaba Oikawa acechando los alrededores con su horda de niños, por lo que se acercó al sofá y se apretó a sí mismo entre Akaashi y el reposa brazos. A él realmente ya no le importaba el contacto físico tan cercano; no con esas tres personas empalagosas alrededor todo el tiempo.

—Sólo admite que son ricos —le dijo a Kuroo—, ya sé que te comerás el 70% de ellos cuando nadie te esté mirando.

Kuroo finalmente se había rendido y tragado el muffin de un solo bocado.

—¿Cuál es el punto de hacerlo cuando nadie esté mirando, si tengo que admitir que son buenos? —lloriqueó—. Sólo quería tener algo con lo cual tomarle el pelo a Akaashi. Él es tan malditamente perfecto.

—Claro que lo es, él es mi novio, después de todo —proclamó Bokuto orgullosamente.

—Sólo porque estén ricos no significa que no estén envenenados —dijo Tsukishima, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

—Los estaba haciendo para tu compañero, porque tú eres demasiado 'genial' para cocinar —Akaashi lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero Tsukishima nunca fue lo suficientemente 'genial' para un concurso de miradas así que sólo le sonrió de vuelta—. Está bien —dijo. Él ya sabía que iba a perder—. Haré que me lo agradezcas tarde o temprano. Ya verás.

—Vagamente amenazante... —Kuroo sonrió con burla— suena sexy.

—No lo es —dijo Tsukishima—, acabo de avisar que estaremos listos en una hora, así que si no desean ser vistos en la fiesta con el aspecto de tres perdedores con migajas y…—tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para reconocer el objeto pegado en el cabello de Bokuto— paletas sobre ustedes, deberían ir a alistarse ahora.

Sorprendentemente, por una vez no hicieron oídos sordos a sus palabras. En realidad se las arreglaron para desenredarse los unos de los otros, y Kuroo de alguna manera robó dos muffins más antes de que alguien lo notara y sólo diez minutos más tarde Tsukishima fue capaz de correrlos de su departamento con la última advertencia de no adoptar a ningún niño durante su camino hacia sus departamentos.

Él mismo no tenía que limpiarse demasiado, gracias a Dios, lo cual lo dejó con al menos una media hora de silencio. La utilizó para pegar pequeñas velas en cada uno de los muffins de Akaashi y luego envió un mensaje a Yachi para ver si ya había acabado con la decoración del ático. No es que necesitara una gran cantidad de decoración, porque simplemente se perdería entre todas las cosas que alguno de los residentes había dejado ahí. Yachi había insistido en hacerlo de todas maneras, porque al parecer ella aún estaba convencida de que Yamaguchi se daría cuenta de su sentimientos por él si ella hacía cualquier cosa y de todo tipo, excepto decírselo en voz alta.

Al parecer ya lo había hecho e incluso algunas personas ya se habían presentado, así que Tsukishima decidió que ya era hora de ir por sus amigos, seguro de que iba a necesitar otros diez minutos para recoger a cada uno de ellos. Estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, le pasó a tu cabello? —fueron sus primeras palabras cuando Kuroo abrió la puerta.

—¡Lo sé! —Kuroo tenía una ligera mirada de pánico en su rostro—. No sé qué hacer. Accidentalmente usé el champú de Kenma y...

—Bueno, no podemos ir así —decidió Tsukishima—. Nadie va a reconocerte.

El cabello de Kuroo de hecho era simétrico. En realidad, lucía de la manera en la que su peluquero siempre pretendía que se viera. Era una atrocidad.

—No creo que nunca antes haya visto toda tu cara —dijo Tsukishima mientas Kuroo lo jalaba dentro de su departamento, agitando furiosamente su cabello, pero fue en vano, porque éste simplemente cayó en su lugar.

—¡Tsukki! —gimoteó— ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Ayúdame!

—Bueno, antes que nada, vamos a quemar esa botella de champú.

—Es mía, así que preferiría que no lo hicieras —sonó una voz suave desde el sofá. Luego la cabeza de Kenma apareció, asomándose sobre el respaldo—. Es su merecido por robar mi champú.

—Pero... —contestó Tsukishima. Sabía que Kenma tenía razón, pero ni siquiera podía mirar a Kuroo sin preguntarse, por un segundo, quién era ese tipo. Eso no debería pasar cuando miras a tu novio— ¡Mierda! ¿Tienes laca para el cabello? ¿Gel? ¿Pegamento caliente?

—¿Me veo como alguien que suele tener cosas para el cabello? —Kuroo aún utilizaba su voz de pánico.

—Está bien, ¿conoces a alguien que use...? —ambos se detuvieron por un momento.

—¡Oikawa! —dijeron al mismo tiempo y Tsukishima golpeó la pared.

—¡Joder, no podemos preguntarle! Nos forzará a cuidar a un niño a cambio.

—Es algo raro que te exaltes tanto por eso —comentó Kenma, quien seguía mirándolos desde el sofá—, sólo ve así. Se ve bien.

—¡Tú sólo quieres que te dejemos solo!

—Eres ruidoso —dijo Kenma encogiéndose de hombros, y luego su cabeza desapareció de nuevo detrás del respaldo.

Tsukishima trató de serenarse con respiraciones profundas. Kenma tenía razón, él no debía perder la calma por su novio teniendo el cabello perfecto. Y realmente lucia bien, sólo era algo extraño de ver. De todos modos, no podían llegar tarde a la fiesta de Yamaguchi por esto, sobre todo porque aún tenían que recoger a Bokuto y Akaashi, lo que probablemente resultaría ser un obstáculo mayor.

—Okay —dijo finalmente—, está bien. Eso está bien.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no lo está! ¡Déjame tomar un sombrero o una bolsa de papel con hoyos o algo!

—Tentador —contestó Tsukishima—, pero probablemente no será malo para mí acostumbrarme a ver toda tu cara. Ya tienes veintiséis, probablemente comenzarás a perder tu cabello en unos pocos años.

—¡No hagas que veintiséis suenen como si estuviera viejo!

—Sólo... ¡Contrólate! Puedes hacerlo. Puedes dejar este departamento luciendo como un súper modelo con un sorprendentemente terrible sentido de la moda.

Kuroo parpadeó hacia él por un segundo antes de que una sonrisa burlona comenzara a extenderse por su rostro.

—¿Oh? —rio entre dientes cuando Tsukishima apartó la mirada—. De hecho te gusta, ¿verdad?

—No... Yo sólo... —le tomó un momento para dar con una excusa creíble— es sólo que no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta, así que tienes que cerrar tu boca y... Y venir aquí, a... —pero Kuroo ya lo había tomado por la cadera y había puesto su cara de seducción, la cual Tsukishima, desafortunadamente, encontraba estúpida y atractiva simultáneamente; con toda su cara expuesta la parte atractiva predominó y Tsukishima se vio obligado a inclinarse hacia adelante para besarlo por un segundo, o veinte.

—Por favor solo váyanse —suspiró una espectral voz desde el sofá. Al mismo tiempo una enorme explosión se oyó desde arriba.

—Oh —dijo Kuroo, separando finalmente sus labios de los de Tsukishima—, suena como que Bokuto acaba de salir de la ducha.

Tsukishima realmente no quería saber cómo es que él sabía eso.

—Vamos por ellos.

Se despidieron de Kenma, que ya estaba absorto en su juego nuevamente y subieron las escaleras al siguiente piso, donde llamaron a la puerta de Bokuto y Akaashi.

A Bokuto sólo le tomó un segundo abrirla, otro segundo exacto para darse cuenta de quien estaba parado frente a ella y un tercer segundo para doblarse de risa.

—¡Mieeeeeerda! —jadeó—. Ak... AK... —no fue capaz de pronunciar el nombre de su novio a través de toda la tos y las risas, pero Akaashi de todos modos y de alguna manera se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo llamado y se presentó en la puerta con una mirada interrogativa en su cara.

—Oh —dijo al reconocer a Kuroo—, eso es... —su voz se rompió y Kuroo lucia tan extremadamente irritado que ni siquiera Akaashi fue capaz de mirarlo sin suprimir completamente su sonrisa de burla— un estilo maravilloso —terminó Akaashi, con las comisuras de su boca vacilando peligrosamente.

—¡Cállense, imbéciles! A Tsukki le gusta, así que estoy orgulloso de verme así.

—Bueno, no es un mal estilo —Bokuto de alguna manera se las arregló para decir—, es sólo que luces como un total...

—Hijo de mamá —finalizó Akaashi—, el perfecto hijo-en-regla.

—No encaja mucho para alguien con un piercing en sus...

—¡Cállate! —gritó Kuroo justo cuando Bokuto ponía su cara-de-gran-idea y luego sonrió ampliamente—. Oh no.

—¡Amigo! ¡Podemos lucir un look combinado!

Tsukishima intervino con otro:

—Oh no.

—Mi cabello todavía está húmedo, ¡así que solamente dame un minuto! Sólo lo secaré con la secadora desde otro lado.

Akaashi miraba a Kuroo y a Tsukishima como si de alguna manera fueran los culpables de que su novio tuviera ideas idiotas todo el tiempo. Luego suspiró.

—Bueno, en realidad esto no es lo peor que podría haber pasado. ¿Recuerdan cuando por un tiempo pensó que esas bandas para el cabello eran geniales?

—Tiempos difíciles —concordó Kuroo.

Bokuto apareció cinco minutos después, con su cabello hacia abajo y luciendo como si tuviera dieciséis de nuevo.

—¿Qué dicen? —dijo radiante.

Tsukishima fue el único valiente para hablar con la verdad.

—Es... Lindo —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Bokuto lo recompensó con una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo hizo soltar los muffins.

—Entonces, ¿estás listo? —preguntó—. No quiero perderme el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo por causa de sus problemas de cabello.

—Podemos irnos —dijo Akaashi firmemente.

Y se fueron.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Yamaguchi había pasado por todos los colores a lo largo de la noche; rojo remolacha cuando Yachi lo abrazó diciendo feliz cumpleaños, azul cuando alguien en la multitud (definitivamente no Tsukishima) gritó "¡Sólo bésense ya!" Y más recientemente se veía sospechosamente verde. Él nunca había sido capaz de soportar muy bien el licor, a pesar de su conversión en un tipo motociclista genial y tatuado.

Tsukishima seguía siendo mejor en eso. Pero no por mucho. Se estaba balanceando pesadamente cuando vio a Kageyama parado en una esquina, junto a una enorme planta dentro de una maceta que estaba decorada con brillantes esferas de Navidad y oropel. No fue obra de Yachi, él estaba seguro de que la planta ya lucía así desde hace cinco años.

—Hey —dijo, dando tumbos en dirección a Kageyama—, no parece que estés divirtiéndote.

—Claro que no —se mofó Kageyama—. Adivina quién se dejó convencer de adoptar a cuatro niños hoy...

Tsukishima no necesitó escuchar la respuesta, porque en ese momento exacto la puerta del ático se abrió dándole paso a Hinata, quien de alguna manera equilibraba una torre de niños sobre sus hombros que era el menos dos veces más alta que él.

—¿Realmente piensas que es una buena idea? —preguntó Tsukishima cuando Hinata se acercó a ellos—. Ya hay personas teniendo humping seco (3) en las esquinas, su tío incluido.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de Oikawa e Iwaizumi, pero al parecer habían sido tragados por alguna de las habitaciones y ya no estaban para hacer que accidentalmente los cerebros de esos niños hicieran combustión.

—Quería felicitar a Yamaguchi, ¿sabes dónde está?

—Es probable que esté vomitando en un florero —dijo Tsukishima, mirando con recelo la balanceante torre de niños—. Creo que uno de ellos está babeando sobre ti.

La sonrisa de Hinata no se alteró, aunque definitivamente había un hilo de baba que le caía por la sien.

—Está bien, entonces iré y pondré a estos cuatro finalmente a dormir.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo lograrás? —preguntó Tsukishima.

—Por supuesto, tenía una hermanita, ¿sabes?

Kageyama se mofó otra vez.

—¿Por qué usas en tiempo pasado? ¿Acaso murió?

—Si —dijo Hinata sombríamente.

—Ella cumplió quince —dijo Kageyama.

Tsukishima asintió comprensivamente.

—Ya veo.

—Halloween fue difícil para él.

—¿Diablita prostituta o prostituta vampiro?

Kageyama lo pensó por un minuto.

—No estoy seguro, ¿hay alguna criatura que use el top de un bikini con forma de conos de helado?

—Tal vez el abominable hombre de las nieves —dijo Tsukishima.

—Yo no era así cuando tenía quince años —se quejó Hinata—. ¡No me explico cómo sucedió!

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca usaste un bikini con forma de conos de helado? —Tsukishima sonrió satisfecho—. Es una pena, me hubiera gustado ver eso.

Dejó de sonreír cuando dos brazos se enredaron en torno a él por detrás y una voz burlona habló en su oído.

—¿Estás molestando a tus pobres vecinos otra vez?

Kageyama y Hinata lucieron confundidos por un segundo; ambos no reconocieron a Kuroo sin su cabello de recién levantado y sólo se dieron cuenta de que era él cuando presionó un beso húmedo en la mejilla de Tsukishima. Afortunadamente Tsukishima estaba demasiado borracho para molestarse, por lo que sólo se apoyó contra Kuroo, balanceándose alegremente con él.

—¡Increíble! Estás felizmente borracho hoy. ¡Recuérdame anotar la clase que alcohol que bebiste hoy!

—Creo que Yachi lo obligó a tomar shots de gelatina con ella y Yamaguchi —dijo amablemente Kageyama—. Pero ha sido sorpresivamente agradable durante todo el día hasta ahora. Realmente eres una buena influencia en él.

—¡Cállate Kageyama! —dijo Tsukishima, pero Kuroo ya estaba sonriendo con placer y presionando otro beso húmedo en su mejilla.

—¡Ewwww! —comentó uno de los niños; la niña montada en el hombro izquierdo de Hinata— ¿Qué estás haciendo Kuloo?

Por un breve momento Tsukishima se preguntó a si mismo por qué ella no era capaz de articular mejor las palabras a esa edad, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sus dos dientes delanteros le faltaban. Trágico.

—Estoy teniendo una probada de mi propio dulce de Halloween —dijo, sonriendo con burla—. Hey Mitsu, ¿también quieres una probada?

—Te equivocaste bastante sobre lo de la buena influencia —le susurró Hinata a su novio mientras Tsukishima murmuraba:

—¿Cómo? Ella ni siquiera tiene dientes.

Afortunadamente, la niña se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Bueno, de todos modos es demasiado tarde para dulces. ¿No deberías estar ya en la cama?

—No estamos cansados —dijo uno de los niños.

—Si lo están, ¡muy muy cansados! —dijo Hinata.

En lugar de contestar, el niño siguió babeando sobre él.

Tsukishima giró su cabeza para susurrar no muy discretamente en el oído de Kuroo:

—Por favor, ¡dime que viniste a sacarme de aquí!

—De hecho, lo hice —susurró Kuroo de regreso.

Kageyama se unió a la conversación en voz baja:

—¡Llévame contigo!

—¡Olvídalo!

—Así que no estás siendo tan agradable después de todo —dijo Kageyama, frunciendo el ceño—, debería haber sabido que no duraría mucho.

—Lo siento —rio Kuroo—, realmente deberían ir a la cama, muchachos —le dijo a los niños—. De todos modos, nosotros estaremos socializando por ahora, así que, ¡nos vemos por ahí!

Tsukishima se despidió con la mano mientras Kuroo lo arrastraba lejos, todavía abrazándolo alrededor de la cintura. Deben haber lucido bastante idiotas, dando tumbos así, pero en el oscuro y estrecho ático nadie lo notó. Kuroo arrastró a Tsukishima por algunas esquinas al azar, aparentemente en busca de un cuarto específico.

—Deberías haber dejado marcas con tiza —dijo Tsukishima—, no encontrarás la misma habitación do veces. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

—Le dije a Bokuto que chillara como una lechuza.

—Marco Poleando (4) en busca del camino de vuelta tampoco va a funcionar, pero tal vez el explotará otra máquina de palomitas; no nos perderemos eso.

Ambos se tropezaron con una habitación en donde había una vieja mesa de billar sobre la cual dos personas fajaban furiosamente. Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos por la súbita interrupción.

—Oh... ¡Hola a ustedes dos! —Oikawa sonrió satisfecho. Se veía realmente feliz a pesar de que acababan de interrumpir su sesión de besos.

Su compañero hizo eco al saludo con voz ronca y Tsukishima se vio nuevamente sorprendido por lo diferente que el chico se veía con su bronceado y su barba.

—¿Iwaizumi? —rio Kuroo— ¿Eres tú?

—El luce increíble, ¿no? —dijo Oikawa emocionadamente—. Incluso tiene más músculos. Hey Iwa-chan, flexiónalos para ellos ¡vamos!

Iwaizumi no se veía muy ansioso por bajarse de la mesa de billar en ese momento.

—No —dijo simplemente.

—¡Vamooooos! ¡Tengo que presumir tu virilidad un poco!

Iwaizumi lo ignoró directamente y miró a Kuroo en su lugar, con la confusión escrita en su rostro.

—Te estoy mirando al revés, pero aun así hay algo raro en ti.

—Su cabello es normal —dijo Tsukishima amablemente.

—¡Mi cabello es diferente!

—Es raro —dijo Oikawa—. Hey ¿notaron la barba de Iwa-chan?

—Por favor váyanse.

Kuroo asintió con la cabeza y tiró del cuerpo de Tsukishima una vez más, para dejar a los dos tortolitos en paz. Se toparon con unas cuantas personas más en variados estados de desnudez, aunque ninguno de ellos eran Yamaguchi y Yachi, para decepción de Tsukishima. Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación que Kuroo pareció reconocer. Había una vieja pelota de ejercicio rodando por ella, algunas tablas de snowboard y esquí estaban apiladas contra las paredes y en medio de todo había un trampolín de jardín. Tsukishima estaba sorprendido de que incluso hubiera cabido ahí. A través de la red que rodeaba el trampolín, pudo ver un fuerte de almohadas que Bokuto y Akaashi estaban construyendo con empeño.

—Hey —llamó Kuroo al entrar—, les dije que hicieran algunos ruidos para que pudiera encontrar el camino de regreso.

—No, no lo hiciste —dijo Akaashi, cuya cabeza se asomó fuera de la red.

—Está bien, no lo hice. Pero no pensé que fuera necesario con Bokuto por aquí.

Tsukishima soltó una risita suavemente.

—Chillidos de búho. Lo entiendo.

—¿Encontraste a Tsukishima? —bramó Bokuto desde el interior del trampolín.

—¡Sí, aquí estoy!

La cabeza de Bokuto apareció por encima de la de Akaashi para sonreírle.

—¡Justo a tiempo! Este es el cuarto más impresionante que hemos encontrado hasta ahora —brincó un poco después de hablar, pero Tsukishima aún estaba demasiado borracho como para preocuparse de que estaría adentro de un trampolín; especialmente con Bokuto en el. Sin su cerebro funcionando normalmente, incluso sonaba como una buena idea.

—¡Vamos! ¡Entra! —insistió Kuroo— ¡Es tan genial!

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, Tsukishima ya se había arrastrado hasta la mitad a través de la red, con ganas de acostarse después de haber permanecido parado durante tanto tiempo. El interior del trampolín realmente se veía impresionante, aunque nadie quería pensar demasiado en todas esas mantas y cojines que habían encontrado esparcidas al azar a través de todo el ático. Una de las almohadas era un enorme muñeco de Bob Esponja con una sonrisa torcida cosida a mano. Lucía como si pudiera matar a alguien. Había un montón de botellas guardadas, más que nada cerveza y algunas de vodka de color verde y amarillo, que habían conseguido robar. También habían robado algo de pastel de la habitación principal.

—Este lugar será nuestro nuevo cuartel general —Bokuto sonrió satisfecho, aun rebotando.

—¿No es alguna clase de inconveniente el tener un cuartel general en una habitación que no encontrarán de nuevo? —dijo Akaashi.

—¡Pero! —lloriqueó Bokuto— ¡Sólo imagina si de alguna manera pudiéramos instalar una pantalla y un PlayStation aquí!— se movió un poco para darle cabida a Kuroo, quien se estaba subiendo detrás de Tsukishima, y le entregó una cerveza.

—Eso realmente suena increíble —admitió Kuroo—, ¿verdad Tsukki?

Tsukishima ya estaba acostado boca abajo en las almohadas y sólo fue capaz de dar un "mmmmh" amortiguado.

—¡Vamos, Tsukki! ¡No puedes dormir ahora! ¡Estás aquí para volvernos locos y jugar a la botella!

Finalmente eso hizo que Tsukishima levantara la cabeza.

—¿Jugar a la botella? ¡Estamos en nuestros veintes! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—¡Nunca se es muy viejo para jugar a la botella! —anunció Bokuto en un tono que no permitía ninguna objeción—. Sin embargo, tenemos que vaciar una botella para empezar, así que Akaashi debería terminarse el vodka amarillo.

—¿Quieres que me muera? —dijo Akaashi, pero él ya estaba abriendo la botella para tomar un gran trago de ella. Tsukishima estaba genuinamente impresionado—. Fue suficiente por ahora, ustedes chicos podrían ayudar.

Le entregó la botella a Kuroo, quien todavía estaba bebiendo de su cerveza, pero no se vio afectado por el choque de sabores. Después de haber tomado un gran trago se la pasó a Tsukishima, y la siguieron pasando hasta que estuvo completamente vacía. Bokuto bebió el último sorbo con su cerveza y eructó ruidosamente.

—Bueno, ¿está todo el mundo lo suficientemente borracho para ver doble?

—Sí —contestó Tsukishima quitándose los lentes y poniéndoselos a Bob Esponja—, esto definitivamente ya no ayudarán.

—¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera sentado entre tres extraños? —se quejó Akaashi, mirando hacia Kuroo sin su cabello de recién levantado, a Tsukishima sin gafas y a Bokuto con su cabello hacia abajo—. También quiero tener un aspecto diferente.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Kuroo, le quitó los lentes a Bob Esponja y se los puso a Akaashi.

—Joder —murmuró Akaashi—. Me siento un millón de veces más borracho ahora.

—Luces sorprendentemente bien.

—No lo sé, él sólo luce como Bob Esponja para mí —dijo Tsukishima—. Tal vez menos amarillo.

—Sólo trata de no besar accidentalmente a Bob Esponja cuando la botella gire hacia él —rio Bokuto—. Como sea, ¿aún no comenzamos?

—¿Cómo vamos a jugar? ¿La versión verdad-o-reto? —preguntó Kuroo.

—Siempre y cuando no tenga que salir del fuerte en el trampolín para el reto estoy dentro —dijo Tsukishima, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Kuroo y Bokuto rieron entre dientes.

—Estoy seguro de que nadie planteará retos así —dijo Kuroo—. Estos dos se mueren por fajar con nosotros, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

—Oh bueno, has visto a través de nosotros. En realidad me entristece que todavía tengamos que emborracharlos para esto —Bokuto trató de reacomodar algunas de las almohadas y crear un espacio vacío en el centro para la botella—. Como sea, voy a comenzar ahora.

Fiel a sus palabras, el giró la botella, o más bien accidentalmente la rebotó de tal modo que golpeó la cabeza de Kuroo.

—¡Eso cuenta!

—Está bien, pero la próxima vez ¡gírala por favor! —dijo Kuroo, frotándose la frente—. Además, elijo reto de todos modos.

—Te daré un inicio fácil: ¡quítate los pantalones!

—¿Cómo carajos es eso un inicio fácil?

—Sólo alégrate de que aún no tienes un pene en tu boca —dijo Akaashi mientras Kuroo comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones—. Es tu turno.

Kuroo giró la botella sin hacerla rebotar y esta vez aterrizó en Akaashi, quien se encogió de hombros y pidió un desafío. Kuroo aparentemente estaba muy satisfecho con ese resultado, porque la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió peligrosamente.

—¿No dijiste que harías que Tsukki te agradeciera sin importar qué? Quiero ver que lo hagas.

Tsukishima había levantado su cabeza al escuchar su nombre y se tambaleó para quedar sentado.

—¡Tsukishima! —dijo Akaashi—. Aún tienes que agradecerme por hacer los muffins.

—Oh, cierto —contestó Tsukishima—. Gracias Akaashi, ¡eres el mejor!

—¿Qué carajos, Tsukki?

—¿Qué esperabas? Él está borracho, cansado y feliz —dijo Akaashi a través de la risa de Bokuto—. Si quieres ver algo sexy, tienes que pedirlo.

Él tomó la botella y le dio un giro. Paró en Tsukishima esta vez.

—Hm... Verdad.

—Aburrido, Tsukki.

Akaashi no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Quién es mejor besador, Kuroo o yo?

—Tú —dijo Tsukishima con veracidad—, pero Kuroo no es malo tampoco.

—¿Y yo qué? —preguntó Bokuto ya saltando de nuevo.

—No recuerdo que eso haya sido parte de la pregunta— dijo Tsukishima—, además, solo te besé una vez y estaba súper borracho, así que necesitaré un recordatorio.

—Él sólo es demasiado amable para decir que eres demasiado entusiasta —dijo Kuroo, quien estaba de mal humor por haber quedado en segundo lugar.

Bokuto no se lo tragó.

—Tsukishima nunca sería demasiado amable para no decir nada.

—La botella esta hacia ti Bokuto— dijo Tsukishima. Nadie lo había visto girarla—, así que tienes que escoger reto y recordármelo ahora.

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces; Bokuto ya estaba saltando hacia él, empujándolo sobre las almohadas de nuevo.

—¡Se más tranquilo con él! —le advirtió Kuroo—. No luce como si tu estómago pudiera soportar más rebotes —observó como Bokuto presionaba su sonrisa burlona contra Tsukishima—, o toda tu lengua en su garganta —dijo, mientras Akaashi palmeaba su rodilla.

—No tienes que estar celoso.

—No lo estoy, pero no puedo observar en silencio como ahogan a mi novio.

—A él no parece importarle —dijo Akaashi, y a Tsukishima realmente parecía no importarle.

Había colgado sus brazos alrededor de la ancha espalda de Bokuto y tomó su legua sin quejarse, sólo separándose una vez para tomar aire. Kuroo se quedó en silencio mientras los veía besuquearse. Y se dio cuenta de que de hecho no estaba celoso, él sólo deseaba poder unirse a la diversión.

—¿Hay algún límite de tiempo para esto? —preguntó después de un rato— ¿O Akaashi y yo tenemos que comenzar nuestro propio asunto por aquí?

Bokuto se separó de Tsukishima, vacilante, sin quitarse de él todavía.

—Listo —dijo con una voz sin aliento, un estado que Bokuto no alcanzaba tan fácilmente—. ¿Cómo estuvo?

—Guárdala para la próxima verdad —Tsukishima sonrió con satisfacción.

—Sin duda eso lo puso un poco sobrio, si es que puedes ser difícil de nuevo —dijo Akaashi.

—Bueno, él consiguió estar lo suficientemente hidratado… —Kuroo hizo una mueca— Vamos Bokuto, tienes que girar la botella.

Bokuto dio un empujón con sus brazos y rebotó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas, tratando de alcanzar la botella en pleno vuelo. Esta vez golpeó a Akaashi en la cabeza.

—¡Girarla no es tan difícil! —se quejó Kuroo.

—Akaashi, ¿por qué no haces que Kuroo se calle por un rato?

—Ni siquiera he escogido reto aún —dijo, pero ya se estaba inclinando hacia un lado, dentro del espacio de Kuroo, quien de alguna manera logró atraparlo sin volcarse.

—¡Eres pesado!

—Todo está en mi cabeza —dijo Akaashi.

Todavía llevaba las gafas y no era capaz de ver mucho, por lo que sus labios pasaron por la mejilla de Kuroo antes de deslizarse en la dirección correcta. Bokuto, que no tenía conocimiento del espacio personal, se inclinó para observarlos desde una distancia más corta, hasta que la mano de Kuroo aterrizó en su cara para alejarlo.

—Okay, no debería haberme quitados mis gafas —dijo Tsukishima cuando escuchó a Kuroo suspirar—. Y por favor, ¿alguien puede hacerme besar con Akaashi en el siguiente turno?

—No te preocupes, tendremos nuestra oportunidad —murmuró Akaashi, aun apoyándose pesadamente contra Kuroo—. Sin embargo vas a tener que venir hasta aquí. Ni siquiera me puedo sentar derecho.

—Tal vez también deberías besar a Bokuto —Kuroo rio, dándole un gentil empujón hacia su lugar entre los cojines.

Ellos procedieron a girar la botella y justo como Akaashi dijo, él y Tsukishima se besuquearon en el quinto turno. No estaba pasando mucho excepto por besarse con un montón de variaciones y algo de desnudos. Bokuto ya no estaba usando su playera, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos estaba completamente seguro de si fue debido a un reto. Kuroo solo seguía con sus bóxers y Akaashi justo se estaba quitando su playera por Kuroo cuando Tsukishima notó algo raro.

—¿Cómo...? —hipó y casi olvidó lo que iba a decir— ¿Cómo es que de pronto hay cinco personas?

—Sólo es Bob Esponja —Bokuto articuló mal las palabras. En algún punto, él había abierto el vodka verde y su energía finalmente estaba comenzando a alcanzar su límite.

—Oh —dijo Tsukishima, pero luego movió su cabeza. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando—, ¿Bob Esponja siempre ha usado pijama de Superman?

Tres cabezas voltearon en la dirección que él estaba apuntando.

Sí, definitivamente había alguien sentado ahí.

—Qué carajos —dijo Kuroo.

—No podía dormir —dijo el niño con el pijama de Superman.

Kuroo de pronto se sintió muy desnudo.

—¿Eres uno de los de Oikawa?

El niño asintió, masticando felizmente una pieza olvidada de pastel, la cual había estado tirada por el trampolín.

—Bien, mierda.

—¡No maldigas frente al niño! —le regañó Akaashi.

—Eso no lo salvará ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha estado mirándonos?

El niño no parecía molesto por su conversación sobre él o sus estados de desnudez. Tsukishima vio una gota de moco fluyendo desde su nariz.

—Creo que es babeante.

—Todos los niños babean —dijo Akaashi—, sólo mira a Bokuto.

Kuroo alcanzó a darle una palmada en el hombro a Tsukishima.

—Bueno, parece que tendrás que llevarlo de vuelta. Buena suerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque todos estamos desnudos —dijo Bokuto.

—¿No estabas usando pantalones hace un segundo?

—Vamos —dijo Kuroo—, tus vecinos están cuidándolos, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto van a deberte si les llevas al niño perdido?

Tsukishima estaba demasiado borracho para esa conversación, así que tomó sus lentes de vuelta de la nariz de Akaashi para mirar apropiadamente a todos, y cuando nadie cedió se bajó del trampolín.

—Ven aquí —le dijo al niño—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yoshio —dijo el niño con el pijama de Superman.

Brincó fuera del trampolín detrás de Tsukishima y elevó su mano hacia él. Tsukishima la tomó e hizo una mueca. Estaba pegajosa.

—Bueno, Yoshio, será mejor que no digas ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, o te encerraré en una de estas habitaciones mágicas y nunca volverás a salir otra vez, ¿entendiste?

—¡Se amable con él! —gritó Kuroo desde el interior del trampolín.

Tsukishima no dijo nada, pero se aseguró de erguirse derecho sobre el niño y lucir intimidante.

—Estás balanceándote —le informó el niño.

—¡Cállate, hay una gran cantidad de viento acá arriba!

Yoshio no lució impresionado.

—¿Podemos volver ahora? —preguntó, tirando de la mano de Tsukishima—. Extraño al tío Shouyou.

Tsukishima estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra el impulso de vomitar sobre la cabeza del niño para decir nada. El realmente se balanceaba, o tal vez la habitación daba vueltas, era mágica después de todo. También se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo volver y no quería volver a toparse con Oikawa, sobre todo con su sobrino a cuesta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el niño cuando Tsukishima simplemente se sentó en el suelo.

—Yo... Yo creo que la forma más rápida será cavar un hoyo.

—¡Tú sólo estás demasiado borracho para mantenerte en pie! —gritó Bokuto desde el interior del trampolín, fue lo suficientemente molesto para motivar a Tsukishima a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Sólo esperaba que nadie lo viera gatear.

—¿Puedo montarme en tu espalda? —preguntó Yoshio con entusiasmo.

Dios, ¿quién demonios pensó que sería una buena idea poner a esos niños en una dieta a base de dulces y pastel? Su energía era irreal; ni siquiera Bokuto era tan molesto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Obviamente tienes demasiada energía para caminar por ti mismo!

Parecía que Yoshio rompería en llanto en cualquier segundo y Tsukishima se quejó en voz alta. ¡Eso significaría aún más mocos!

—¡Está bien, mira! —alcanzó un par de palos de esquí que estaban tirados alrededor y de alguna manera logró levantarse a sí mismo con ellos—. También estoy caminando. Los dos estamos caminando, como adultos reales.

—Tengo siete —dijo el chico.

—No pregunté.

Finalmente salieron de la habitación con el trampolín y se encontraron en medio de un laberinto de habitaciones y rincones al azar. Tsukishima no recordaba nada sobre el camino que habían tomado para llegar ahí. Sobre todo porque había sido medio arrastrado y medio empujado la mitad del tiempo por Kuroo. Yoshio, por suerte, no fue tan inútil.

—Es por aquí —señaló y Tsukishima decidió que no tenía más opción que confiar en él. Dieron vuelta en un maniquí de escaparate que había sido reorganizado de tal manera que un brazo estaba saliendo de su cuello y su cabeza de alguna manera fue pegada al arrasa de la entrepierna. Tsukishima realmente no sabía cómo es que había olvidado eso y por un momento estuvo seguro de que Yoshio sólo los estaba haciendo vagar sin rumbo, pero después de un minuto en el que tambaleó con sus muletas improvisadas, puso un pie en el cuarto principal del ático, donde habían partido el pastel para la fiesta de esa tarde.

Bueno, tal vez el ático no era tan mágico después de todo. Tal vez todo el mundo normalmente estaba tan borracho para recordar por donde habían ido después de que se dispersaran del corazón de la fiesta en el cuarto principal.

—¿Exactamente por qué te estoy escoltando, de todos modos? —murmuró Tsukishima cuando Yoshio tiró de él hacia la puerta de la salida.

Se sentía más enfermo conforme los segundos pasaban y aún no había pensado en la escalera que seguía. Pero no servía de nada pensarlo, esos malditos ascensores siempre estaban descompuestos y cuando no lo estaban, nadie confiaba en ellos lo suficiente como para realmente ponerles un pie encima. Sin importar que tan borrachos estuvieran.

—¡Por favor, más lento! —le suplicó al niño— ¡O te juro que voy a vomitar!

Yoshio se tomó en serio la advertencia y realmente esperó pacientemente mientras Tsukishima intentaba bajar la escalera en un estilo de siéntate-y-deslízate que hirió su parte trasera, pero eso ayudó con las náuseas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de Hinata, ésta estaba abierta y se podía oír a Oikawa hasta el pasillo.

—¿Cómo es posible el perder a una persona entera? —exclamó— ¡Y en un lapso de tiempo de dos horas! ¿No estás entrenando a un equipo de voleibol entero? ¡Deberías ser mejor con los niños!

—¡Son de preparatoria! —la voz de Kageyama venía del interior del departamento. Cuando Tsukishima se acercó para echarle un vistazo a la sala, pudo verlo sentado en el sofá, hojeando una revista y tratando de no mirar al hombre maduro que estaba frente a él, llorando y gesticulando como un bebé—. Además yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en cuidar a tus niños. Yo debería estar enojado contigo por poner en libertad un montón de animales salvajes con mi novio, ¡mira lo que le hicieron!

Hinata estaba desplomado sobre el reposa brazos del sillón; toda su cara había sido vandalizada con plumones y una contusión probablemente se ocultaba debajo de la bolsa de guisantes congelados en su frente. Estaba totalmente noqueado.

—Mitsu dijo que detuvo la caída de un estante con su cara, ¿eso no es su propia culpa?

—Uno no detiene un estante con su cara, simplemente eres enterrado debajo de el.

—Nadie le pidió que tuviera el tamaño de un niño de preescolar —dijo Oikawa, sonándose la nariz con su manga—. ¡Nunca debí haber dejado a los niños, soy el peor tío del mundo!

—Sí, y atormentarme no lo va a traer de vuelta, así que sólo deberías ir y ¿buscarlo? —se quejó Kageyama.

—¡Cállate, Tobio! —gritó Oikawa al mismo tiempo que el niño corría hasta él por detrás y agarraba su camisa con sus dedos pegajosos.

—Estoy aquí, tío Tooru —dijo el niño—. Ese chico de lentes me trajo de regreso.

Bueno, eso no era verdad del todo, pero Tsukishima no tenía intenciones de corregirlo. Kageyama sólo se fijó en él y le envió una mirada que era entre molesta y aliviada por partes iguales.

—Entonces, ¿te puedes ir ahora? —le preguntó a Oikawa, quien actualmente estaba roto en un mar de lágrimas mientras se aferraba a su sobrino para usarlo como un pañuelo viviente.

—¡Yoshio! —sollozó— ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba muy preocupado!

—Estaba en un trampolín —dijo el niño, otra declaración de la que Tsukishima no quiso dar más detalles—. ¡Ahí había pastel!

—¡No puedo creer que atormentar a Tobio realmente te haya traído de vuelta!

—No fue eso, ¡fue Tsukishima! —gritó Kageyama y Oikawa finalmente lo notó parado en la puerta.

—¡Tú! —lloriqueó— ¡Sabía que eras bueno con los niños!

—¡Estás muy equivocado! —eructó Tsukishima.

Todavía se apoyaba con fuerza sobre los palos de esquí, sus gafas estaban torcidas y aún luchaba contra las ganas de vomitar. Pero Oikawa ya estaba corriendo hacia él y antes de que Tsukishima supiera lo que estaba pasando, fue encerrado en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —sollozó Oikawa, pero todo en lo que Tsukishima realmente pudo pensar fue en más mocos sobre su persona y luego de repente no pudo soportarlo más y vomitó sobre el hombro de Oikawa.

—¡¿En serio?! —gritó Kageyama— ¡Todos ustedes, salgan de mi departamento!

Oikawa todavía no lo había soltado y simplemente lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—¡Oye! —le habló Kageyama cuando vio la cara de Tsukishima ponerse blanca de nuevo—. Él te acaba de vomitar encima ¿sabes?

—¿Cuántos bebés crees que han hecho lo mismo en los últimos diez años? ¡Esto no me molesta en lo absoluto!

—En realidad no es lo mismo —Kageyama contestó secamente—. Sólo toma a tu niño perdido, una playera limpia y vuelve con tu novio antes de que los otros tres también se las arreglen para noquearlo

Eso finalmente hizo que Oikawa soltara a Tsukishima, quien inmediatamente se dejó caer al suelo y se quedó sin aliento.

Kageyama lo miraba con desaprobación en los ojos.

—¡Eres un desastre!

—Estás celoso de no haber podido disfrutar la fiesta ¡porque Hinata es un idiota!

—No es así —dijo Kageyama. Se puso de pie y entró a su habitación por un momento, antes de volver con una camisa limpia para Oikawa—. Toma. Solo promete devolverla.

Oikawa aún estaba parpadeando con lágrimas en los ojos y tomó la playera con una expresión indescifrable.

—Miren eso —dijo—, realmente te convertiste en alguien de fiar.

—Bueno, estoy rodeado de adultos idiotas que actúan como niños, así que realmente no tuve opción.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡No te excluyas a ti mismo de eso! —gruñó Tsukishima— ¡O también voy a vomitar en ti!

—¿Ves? —dijo Kageyama señalando su punto.

Tsukishima realmente quería golpearlo, pero si no tenía la fuerza suficiente para pararse, mucho menos para lanzar un puñetazo.

—¡Cómo sea! ¡Me voy de aquí!

—¡Adiós chico de gafas! —gritó Yoshio.

Tsukishima medio se despidió con la mano antes de gatear fuera del departamento. Por suerte él no tenía que recorrer un largo camino hasta su propio departamento, ya que estaba justo al lado del de Kageyama.

Suspiró felizmente tan pronto como la puerta terminó de cerrarse detrás de él. Paz y tranquilidad, ¡por fin! Ni siquiera había una señal de que Yamaguchi hubiera vuelto, y eso ojalá significara que se había quedado inconsciente en una de las habitaciones de ático con Yachi a su lado. Tiró los palos de esquí en el primer rincón que encontró y se metió al baño para lavarse la boca y beber un litro de agua. Después de todo eso, se sintió mucho mejor. Todavía cansado como el infierno, pero mejor. Sin embargo, cuando entró a su habitación y le echó un vistazo a su propia cama, sólo le pareció fría y vacía.

—Mierda... —murmuró para sí mismo.

Todo lo que quería era acurrucarse en el trampolín, apretado contra tres cuerpos calientes y un peluche de Bob Esponja. Que irritante...

Le tomó exactamente quince minutos, hasta que separó la red del trampolín y se metió, con dos caras mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Oh... —dijo Akaashi— ¡Realmente volviste!

—¿Cómo encontraste el camino? —preguntó Kuroo.

—Hay un conveniente rastro de baba —dijo Tsukishima. Bokuto se unió a la conversación con un ronquido-de-terremoto—. ¿Ya quedó noqueado?

—Tan pronto como te fuiste —contestó Akaashi, y se movió para hacer un espacio entre Bokuto y él—. Ven aquí, no quieres estar demasiado cerca de Kuroo en este momento.

Tsukishima ya había notado el olor.

—¿Qué demonios estás comiendo?

Kuroo sólo lo miró inocentemente y lamió algo de sus dedos aceitosos.

—Atún —dijo con la boca llena.

La expresión facial de Tsukishima aparentemente hizo todas las preguntas por él, lo cual fue bueno, porque no podía formular una pregunta específica.

—Estaba tirado por ahí, así que yo...

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo viejo que podría ser eso?

Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba enlatado, cosas así no se echan a perder.

—¡No vivimos en una especie de mundo post apocalíptico en donde vas por ahí y comes alimentos enlatados olvidados!

—Como sea, ayuda con las náuseas, así que me lo estoy comiendo.

Tsukishima gimió y se fue a acostar en la almohada al lado de Akaashi.

—¿Por qué mi novio es asqueroso? —preguntó mientras Akaashi pasaba un brazo alrededor de él— ¿Realmente lo merezco?

—Bueno, el mío es un gran bebé roncador, y estoy bastante seguro de que no merezco eso —contestó Akaashi, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Tsukishima se acurrucó más cerca de él justo cuando el gran bebé roncador decidió dar una vuelta en sus sueños y lanzó un brazo alrededor de Tsukishima por el otro lado.

—¡Hey! —llegó la protesta de Kuroo— ¡No se acaparen a mi novio!

—¡Acaparen a su novio! —corrigió Tsukishima—. No quiero despertar con un chico que echa su aliento de pescado sobre mi cara.

—Bien, entonces voy a soplar mi aliento de pescado sobre la cara de Bokuto; estoy seguro de que a él no le importará... —Kuroo finalmente puso el atún lejos, se limpió los dedos en su bóxer y agarró una manta en su camino hacia el otro lado del trampolín, donde hizo cucharita (5) contra la espalda de Bokuto, quien hizo un sonido feliz en sus sueños.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora dormiremos —dijo Akaashi—, así que buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —secundó Kuroo y Bokuto roncó como una motosierra en los oídos de Tsukishima, quien por un momento se preguntó si realmente había sido una buena idea volver ahí y acostarse entre un tren de carga humana y Mr. Aliento-de-pescado. Pero entonces la mano de Kuroo se echó libremente sobre su cadera, la nariz de Akaashi se enterró en su nuca y Bokuto sonrió en sus sueños; y Tsukishima de pronto dejó de preocuparse por las buenas ideas.

—Buenas noches —susurró y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _1) Haciendo referencia al guardia de la puerta._

 _(2) Aquí Tsukki usa la expresión House-trained, que se usa para señalar que el gato sabe usar la caja de arena. Sólo lo dejé en entrenados porque se entiende._

 _(3) Dry-Humping o "Humping seco" es una forma de "outercourse", que es de la actividad sexual sin penetración del pene (coito). Cuando dos personas frotan sus cuerpos uno contra otro - a menudo se desplazan sus genitales juntos y simular los movimientos de coito sin tener que hacerlo. La gente puede estar parcial o totalmente vestido._

 _(4) Haciendo del juego de Marco Polo un verbo._

 _(5) La posición de la cuchara._

* * *

Hola otra vez. Quiero dejar unas enormes notas de agradecimiento a la aceptacion que esta traducción ha tenido, pero de idiota me puse uñas de acrilico me esta costando horrores escribir lol

En fin, **MIL GRACIAS A: itsKaede, Harley Allen, Ren T. Dankworth, Moonshine, Hinata Yo, yui makino, Miss Noe-chan, MeredithCho, rinachi, Shuute y Lady Ekatherinna Bennet K. Como traductora lo único que gano son sus reviews que siempre me motivan a seguir haciendo esto C:**

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
